The Revival of Digilantis
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After the revival of an ancient ruins, the younger Digidestined are sent to explore, only for Davis and Veemon to get cut off and learn there is more to this place, particularly since it is linked to Davis and Veemon's past lives.
1. Return of the Miraculous King

1st: I'd like to thank SuperSaiyanCrash, HazardGallantmon, but most of all, KnightofLoyalty for all their assistance in this story.

.

.

.

-Age of characters-

Davis Motomiya: Age 16

Kari Kamiya: Age 16

TK Takaishi: Age 15

Ken Ichijouji: Age 16

Yolei Inoue: Age 16

Cody Hida: Age 13

Tai Kamiya: Age 19

Matt Ishida: Age 19

Izzy Izumi: Age 18

Joe Kido: Age 20

Sora Takenouchi: Age 19

Mimi Tachikawa: Age 18

Jun Motomiya: Age 18

.

.

.

The Digital World, where Data could form itself into plants, buildings, and, most impressive, creatures named Digimon, had been living lives of peace ever since the Digidestined and Digimon from Odiaba had defeated two of the most evil Digimon known throughout both the Digital and the Real World, MaloMyotismon and Armageddomon.

With their bravery, strength and powerful bonds, these heroes were able to slay the evils before them and made sure the Digital World would never be thrown into such despair again.

Currently, Davis Motomiya, leader of the younger Digidestined, and his Digimon partner, Veemon, were rushing through the forest of the Digital World, running as fast as they could.

"How much further?" Veemon asked, breaking the silence.

"We're almost there, buddy." Davis replied to his friend in a reassuring tone.

And Davis was right.

After jumping through some bushes, the pair arrived in front of a massive temple, while outside was the rest of Davis' Digidestined team.

"Davis!" Yolei called out in a somewhat annoyed tone, before saying, commenting on his lateness. "Where have you been? Good to see you and Veemon finally turned up."

Davis was about to snap back, making a harsh and childish remark, as he would normally do when he and Yolei would get into arguments, but was stopped when Kari intervened, smiled and said. "It's alright. Nobody's perfect. All that matters is that you are here now."

"Thanks." Davis replied, before looking upon the ruins and asked. "So why are we here again?"

"Gennai sent us to check out a disturbance." Ken replied.

"A disturbance?" Davis questioned.

In reply, Ken nodded before the Digidestined of Kindness explained. "Recently this whole area was vacant until those ruins arose from the ground. Now Gennai can sense there is something inside there. Something ancient."

"Well whatever's inside I say bring it on!" Davis called out in determination, with Veemon getting fired up as he agreed with his human partner.

While his friends were a little embarrassed by his rashness, Kari smiled at his courage.

"You guys ready?" Davis then asked, in which the Digidestined and Digimon all nodded as they then followed their leader inside the ruins, down a path of stairs to confront whatever was sealed within.

After entering the deepness of the temple, the Digidestined and their partners were amazed at what was inside.

Looking around, the area looked like an ancient city, one that had been abandoned for eons as the buildings were desolate and slowly crumbling away, leaving nothing but piles of dust, rubble and ruins.

"This place is creepy. It makes my fur stand on end." Gatomon said, feeling very uncomfortable until she felt somebody place their hand on her right shoulder, to which the feline Digimon turned to see it was Veemon holding her as he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Gatomon. So long as I'm here nothing will to you." Veemon told Gatomon in an honest and reassuring tone, making Gatomon smile from Veemon's promise.

"And you can count on me not letting you down, Kari. And you have my word as a Digidestined and a friend." Davis then said to the Digidestined of Light, filling her with the same safe and warm feeling Gatomon was getting from Veemon.

"Thank you, Davis." Kari replied, feeling lucky to have such a great guy by her side to look out for her, before she asked. "So what's the plan?"

"I suggest we all split into teams of two to cover more ground." Davis replied, before the leader of the younger Digidestined then told his friends. "Ken, Wormon, you go with Yolei and Hawkmon. TJ and Patamon, you two team up with Cody and Armadillomon. And Kari, you and Gatomon are with me and Veemon."

"How's that sound?" Davis asked, hoping for no objections, so he'd be able to spend sometime with Kari away from TK and the others.

However, Davis' idea was put on hold as Veemon took his arm off Gatomon's shoulder, his body went limp, before the 'V' marked Digimon began to walk down one of the corridors.

"Veemon?" Davis asked, but received no response from his Digimon partner as the Digimon of Courage and Friendship continued walking away.

It looked like Veemon knew where he was going, but something was wrong, in which Davis took after Veemon, followed by the rest of the Digidestined, until they caught up with Davis' Digimon partner, where Davis then grabbed Veemon's shoulder and turned him around, about to ask why he had just walked off.

But after Davis looked at Veemon, he could see his Digimon partner's eyes weren't their usual shining and joyous carmine colour but were hazy, to which Veemon then said simply. "Reshereph..."

"Resh-a-what?" Davis questioned, before he heard Veemon say his name, causing the Digidestined of Miracles to see that Veemon was back to normal.

"What happened?" Veemon asked as he rubbed his head, before noticing the change in scenery, causing Veemon to ask. "And how did we get here?"

"You tell us." Gatomon replied, confusing Veemon, before she told him. "You started acting weird, walking off and saying the word Reshereph. It was like you were possessed or something."

"Really? I don't remember any of that." Last thing I remember is Davis saying his idea to go in groups to explore this place before my head felt funny. And the next thing I know is I'm standing here." Veemon replied.

"But there's something else. It feels like I've been here before." Veemon then said, getting everyone's attention, in which Wormon replied in theory. "That might explain how you knew which way to go?"

"Right. But it still doesn't explain why Veemon went off like that or where he was going." Gatomon replied, wanting to know how Veemon could know where he was going.

"Well he was heading that way. So why not keep going?" Davis asked, pointing in ahead.

However, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship began to head forward, Veemon suddenly shouted in warning. "Davis, wait!"

"Huh?" Davis replied, confused as to why Veemon was yelling at him, until the ground began to shake, causing the leader of the younger Digidestined to come to the realization that he must've triggered a trap mechanism.

"What's going on?" TK asked in worry.

"Davis happened is what, TK." Yolei replied in an annoyed tone as the ground crumbled around them, pieces breaking apart and falling into darkness.

While Davis wanted to snap back at Yolei, he noticed cracks appear on the ground beneath her feet, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship suddenly leapt forward, pushing Yolei back as the ground where the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was standing collapsed.

After the shock wore off, Yolei could see she was now on the ground as Davis was on top of her.

"Yolei!" Ken called out in concern as Davis got back up and helped Yolei to her feet.

"That was a close one." Hawkmon said, before asking his human partner. "Are you alright?"

Yolei could only nod in reply, before she turned to Davis and managed to say "T... Thanks..."

"Leave the thanking for later. We have to get out of here!" Gatomon interrupted, not wanting the ruins to wind up as her tomb.

Agreeing with Gatomon, the Digidestined and Digimon began to run for it, only to soon stop as they heard Kari scream out, in which they turned to see the Digidestined of Light clinging to a portion of the ground as all was crumbling around her.

"Kari, hold on!" Davis shouted as he ran back, ignoring the falling debris as he didn't care about himself at that time, all that mattered was Kari's safety.

Kari tried her hardest to hold on long enough for Davis, however, the ground supporting her broke to pieces, causing the Digidestined of Light to scream as she began to fall, only she stopped as a firm grasp wrapped around her right wrist, causing her to look up and see Davis holding onto her arm.

"I've got you Kari." Davis said, before he shouted in a determined tone "And I won't let you go!"

Kari was amazed at this as new feelings towards Davis bloomed inside her.

Davis was saving her, showing no fear for his own life as he used all his strength and determination to pull Kari up, to which she could see not only her friends watching in awe, but Veemon assisting in her rescue as the Rookie Level Digimon was by Davis' side, pulling on the back of his jacket.

Moments later, Kari was back on the ground on her hands and knees, while Davis and Veemon were behind her ready to assist her further out of the danger.

But it was then the ground broke once again, this time before Davis and Veemon, causing them to cry out as they fell.

Everything went in slow motion for Kari as she turned around and watched the ground break into pieces while Davis and Veemon began to fall.

She swung around and reached out, only for her hand to miss as Davis and Veemon were then swallowed up in the dark abyss

"Davis!" Kari yelled out.

"Veemon!" Gatomon yelled out in concern, horrified, as were their friends, who were unable to save the ones who had saved them, as the debris falling around them got more intense and forced them to retreat.

"Kari, we have to go!" TK told her, in which Kari shook her head and said. "No! We... I have to save them!"

"We can't right now." TK replied, hating himself for what he had to do next, as he grabbed Kari's hand and ran.

"Davis!" Kari screamed as she watched the area cave in, large amounts of rock to the pathway had cut them off from their leader, in which Kari was unable to help herself but to turn around and cry into TK's chest, hitting him as she did.

"Why TK? I could've saved them if you had let me." Kari said as she continued crying. "I could've Digivolved Gatomon into Angewomon and then we would've all gotten out together."

"As much as I too wanted to save Davis, there was no other choice." TK replied, trying to comfort Kari, with no succession.

"How can you say that?" Kari asked as she broke away from TK before the Digidestined of Light then asked. "Davis is our friend. Don't you care about him!?"

"I do. But even if you and Angewomon did manage to reach him and Veemon in time, you'd be down there too and I couldn't take that risk." TK replied.

"Kari, Davis and Veemon have risked their lives for us all in the past and they always wind up on their feet." Yolei then said in a comforting tone, hoping as woman to woman, she could help comfort her distraught friend, before en added as he pulled out his D-3. "Yolei is right. Davis' D-3 signal is still active. All we have to do is find another path and we'll find them. I promise."

"What are we waiting around here for?" Gatomon demanded in question, wanting to see Veemon's cheerful face again, before the Digimon of Light said. "Let's go!"

In reply, the Digidestined and Digimon nodded, before they were planning to split off and head into separate groups, as per Davis' original plan, but stopped as Kari wiped her eyes and began to walk away and then said. "Wait. I'm going by myself."

"What?" TK questioned, before he stated. "Kari you've seen what kind of things happen in here if you aren't careful. And it would be safer if you weren't alone, not to..."

"She won't be alone." Gatomon interrupted, standing proudly by Kari's side, making Kari then say in a determined tone. "Davis and Veemon assigned me and Gatomon as their teammates during the split and I intend to not to leave him behind. They may not be by our side but I can feel them in my heart and will remain by my side."

After hearing her words, TK smiled, before the Digidestined of Hope nodded and then replied. "Alright, Kari. Just contact us the second you find them."

In reply, Kari smiled as she felt a lot better seeing TK had put his trust back in her, before the Digidestined of Light walked away, alongside Gatomon, while the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners split off in their respective groups to find Davis and Veemon.

'Davis. Veemon. Please be alright.' Kari thought in hope and determination as she and Gatomon began their search for the Digidestined and the Digimon of Courage and Friendship.

-Meanwhile-

"Vis... Davis... Davis." A familiar voice kept repeating in concern until Davis let out a groan, his eyelids twitched, before they slowly opened as the Digidestined of Miracles regained consciousness, and was greeted by the smiling and relieved face of Veemon, who was covered in a few scratches and marks, but nothing critical.

"Ugh. My head." Davis groaned out as he then got to his feet after rubbing the left side of his head, before Veemon had to ask. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere but my earlobes." Davis replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved his head around, before commenting. "Man, that fall was insane. But at least the worst is over."

In reply, Veemon said in awkwardness as he pointed behind his human partner. "Uh, Davis..."

Davis looked around and saw the way they had fallen in was now blocked off with debris, preventing them from leaving the way they came.

"Ah, man!" Davis whined, before saying. "Well it looks like I'll have to find a back way out. You coming, Veemon?"

"Right behind ya!" Veemon replied enthusiastically, making Davis smile, before the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship headed off, down the only tunnel within the hall they were now trapped in.

Davis and Veemon continued to wander through the halls of the underground ruins, searching for any signs of a way out, until the finally came across a long cascade of stair leading upwards.

"Hey, I bet this'll take us back to the top floor." Veemon said, as Davis thought to himself. 'And it's a good thing too. I noticed that some of that writing on the wall is actually readable. Must've landed on my head or something when I fell.'

Taking the first few steps upward, Davis stopped as he turned around to see Veemon wasn't following him, but instead was walking off.

"Not again." Davis said in frustration as he leapt down and chased after his Digimon partner.

"C'mon, Veemon. Snap out of it and let's get out of here already!" Davis shouted as he ran up to Veemon, who then stopped, not because Davis had said to but because of the massive door before him, before the V mark on Veemon's forehead glowed brighter and bright, which, in turn, caused the door to open before him and the stunned Digidestined.

When the door fully opened, the radiance that had consumed Veemon's form died down, as did the light on his V shaped forehead mark, as Veemon suddenly collapsed onto his stomach.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled in concern, scooping up his Digimon partner in his arms.

"C'mon, buddy, wake up. Veemon, wake up." Davis begged, holding Veemon tightly, but received no response, making him scream out in pure concern for his friend. "Veemon!"

This triggered something as a bright and powerful blue light circled around Veemon, the leader of the younger Digidestined watched in awe as the blue light shot out of Veemon and before the door, creating a massive surge of light that forced Davis to remove his left arm away from Veemon and hold it up to his face to shield his eyes.

After removing his arm, seeing the light had faded, Davis was left speechless, as floating before him, down around his feet, was a small transparent figure that had familiar carmine eyes, the same forehead mark and appearance as...

"Veemon?" Davis questioned in a mixture of surprise, shock and confusion, in which 'Veemon' smiled and nodded in reply before saying. "It's good to see you again, Reshereph."

"Reshereph? What are you talking about?" Davis asked in confusion as he got to his feet, with Veemon still in his arms, to which the other Veemon explained. "I am not the Veemon you know now. I am the fragments of Veemon's memories before I was sealed under the Digi-Egg of Courage and have come back to help you restore our civilization."

Seeing the confusion on Davis' face made 'Veemon' realize that Davis didn't know the truth behind the ruins, to which he then said. "I can see you have many questions. But if you follow me I will explain and everything will be made clear."

Doing as the other Veemon had said, Davis carried Veemon in his arms as he followed his new companion through the doors, unsure of what to expect, but his gut knew Veemon, regardless of form, would never trick or lie to him.

But what Davis saw left the young Digidestined amazed.

Inside was a bedroom fit for royalty, which looked like it hadn't been vacant in ages, but unlike the remainder of the ruins, the room showed no signs of decay or ruin.

The bed was quite elegant and was quite large; looking it could fit around eight people.

The walls bore banners, with a golden trim, orange foreground and the Crest of Miracles in the centre.

While on a beautiful marble table before the bed was a crown, with the Digital symbol of Miracles carved into it as a golden gem shone in the forehead region of the crown.

Davis broke his silence and said in an impressed tone after letting out an impressed whistle. "Some bedroom. Whoever owned all this must've been really important. So, who was this big shot?"

"You." The other Veemon replied, stunning Davis again.

And the leader of the younger Digidestined was stunned further as Veemon's past then informed Davis. "In fact you owned this entire civilization."

"This has to be a mistake." Davis replied, unable to believe what he had heard, before the Digidestined of Miracles asked. "If what you are saying is true how was I able to enter the Digital World if it or the technology necessary to enter it wasn't even created yet?"

"The Digital World was created long before the technology of your world was, Reshereph. And there's more than one way to enter the Digital World, you found that out yourself." Veemon explained to Davis.

"How?" Davis questioned, wanting answers, to which 'Veemon' was more than happy to tell him.

"Ages ago, you were a king of a kingdom named Reshereph. You were beloved by all for your generosity, leadership and bravery as a warrior. But those who loved you most of all were your wives." Past Veemon explained, only for Davis to interruptand question. "Wives!?"

'Veemon' nodded as he then continued to tell Davis of his past. "Neferiti, Aleta, Isis and Lateef. They were not only your lovers but also your slaves. They all loved you deeply and obeyed your every wish, command and desire. However, while your selflessness was a true act of greatness, there were those who saw this as weakness and wanted a new king, up to the point where several attempts were made on your life. But miraculously you survived every attempt and found those guilty behind those plotting to overthrow you. But you deciding to take action as you wanted a way to protect those close to you and began to study upon achieves of dark magic. As time passed, you learnt of a spell said to bring creatures from the world beyond yours' to serve you, but instead you opened a gateway to the Digital World. And that's where we met."

After hearing the last part of Veemon's tale, Davis suddenly dropped Veemon as he clutched his head in pain, collapsed to his knees, causing past Veemon to call out in concern. "Reshereph!"

After Davis opened his eyes, he slowly moved his hands away from his head, which had stopped pounding and opened his eyes, which left him speechless as the scenery around him had changed.

No longer was he in a bedroom with the spirit of Veemon's past life, but was now in the forest of the Digital World.

But what was most shocking was Davis was now transparent and floating, just like past Veemon had been.

"What's going on?" Davis asked out loud, before calling out as he looked around. "Veemon? Anybody? Can you hear me?"

Davis' calls were then stopped when he heard something beneath him, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to look down and watch as a portal from the Real World opened up, followed by a figure coming out, leaving Davis speechless as to who it was.

The person was only wearing a gold coloured cape, showing off his well-developed chest as gray coloured pants covered his legs.

A pair of golden bands adorned his upper and lower arms, while a pair of brown sandals supported his feet.

But what was truly astounding as to who walked out was they were wearing the same crown, minus the Digital Symbol of Miracles and the golden gem, a top his head and around his spiky maroon coloured hair.

'That's... That's me...!' Davis thought to himself, barely able to believe what he was watching.

Davis' double turned around and faced the portal, heightening Davis' confusion as on the other side of the portal was a young woman roughly the same age as him, wearing a pink bikini-like top, covering her voluptuous breasts.

Her lips, fingernails and feet were painted pink in color, while her feet were adorned in high-heeled sandals.

Pink silk harem pants that were partial-see through were wrapped around her legs, in which Davis and his look-a-like could clearly see her pink panties underneath.

And, to top things off, she had a golden necklace around her neck, a jewel in the center shaped like the Crest of Light, which Davis immediately recognized.

'Kari?' Davis thought as he thought things couldn't get any weirder.

"Be careful, Master Reshereph." The Kari double said in a loving tone, before she and Reshereph shared a loving kiss.

"I will and I'd never break a promise to you, my love." Reshereph told the past Kari in an honest and loving tone, before Davis then noticed that past Kari was not alone.

She was standing by three beautiful young women who looked exactly like Sora, Mimi and Yolei, making Davis feel like his brain had snapped from all of this thrown upon him.

"Farewell, my beloveds." Reshereph said as the portal then closed, before he turned around and headed into the forest of the Digital World.

Following his past self, Davis watched as Reshereph explored the forest, amazed by its surroundings.

Until Reshereph stopped as he could see the bushes before him starting to move around, in which he took a defensive stance, ready to strike who or whatever was lurking behind the flora.

But to his confusion, a small blue creature with a 'V' shaped mark jumped out, causing Davis to ask out. "Veemon?"

"Who or what are you?" Veemon asked curiously, in which Reshereph replied proudly. "I am King Reshereph, ruler of Solnalta."

"I'm Veemon. Nice to meet ya." The creature now known as Veemon to Reshereph happily replied as he offered his right hand out to shake in a show of friendship.

But Reshereph declined, not because he didn't trust Veemon, it was the very opposite, as he quickly pulled Veemon down, seconds before a large bee-like monstrosity flew past, narrowly missing Veemon with his stinger.

"Thanks." Veemon said, glad to be save from the Flymon, as he and Reshereph got to their feet.

"You're welcome." Reshereph replied as he smiled at Veemon.

However, his smiled faded as the giant bug returned and yelled out. "Hey! You stopped me from getting my lunch!"

"Sorry but so long as I'm around, Veemon will be protected!" Reshereph told the insect creature in a determined tone.

"Well then I guess I'll have to change that by getting rid of you!" The insect Digimon replied, before buzzing its wings so intensely that Reshereph and Veemon collapsed to their knees as they tried to block out the buzzing by covering their ears.

"Now to finish what I came here for." Flymon called out as it swooped it, its stinger ready to strike Veemon, before the bug would devour what was left.

But to Veemon's shock, Reshereph managed to get to his feet and embrace him protectively.

"Reshereph, what are you doing?" Veemon managed to ask.

"I already said. I swore I would look after you." Reshereph replied, before he yelled out in a determined tone "And I never break my promises to my friends!"

With those words said, Veemon's eyes widened as something inside him awoke, to which the oversized bee stopped as Veemon began to glow brightly.

"What's happening?" It asked in confusion.

And when the light died down, Reshereph, the insect monstrosity and Davis were left speechless, as Veemon had changed drastically.

He was now twice the size of Reshereph, his muscles had grown larger, but most noticeable was an X-like mark appeared on his chest.

"Veemon? What happened to you?" Reshereph asked.

Digimon Analyzer: (ExVeemon's voice)

"I am no longer Veemon, Reshereph. I am ExVeemon! Through your friendship I was able to Digivolve and now I can use my newfound strength to protect you!"

ExVeemon then grabbed Flymon by the stinger and began to swing it around and around, before he then let go and roared out. "Vee-Laser!"

Flymon was then struck by a blast of energy that shot out from the 'X' mark on ExVeemon's chest, causing the Bee-like creature to smash into a tree.

But ExVeemon wasn't finished.

"You wanted to bite on me, well I can bite back!" ExVeemon yelled as he charged at Flymon, before he exclaimed. "Critical Crunch!"

Reshereph and Davis watched in amazement as ExVeemon then slammed his powerful maw down upon Flymon, causing it to break into Data particles seconds later as the beast had been defeated.

After the battle was over, Reshereph rushed over to ExVeemon and said. "That was amazing!"

"And I you to thank for it. If not for your friendship we would've both been goners. Thank you, Reshereph." ExVeemon replied, before reverting back to Veemon, as the battle had taken its toll on him, before Veemon held out his arm again, to which Reshereph smiled and held out his, shaking hands with his new friend and Digimon partner.

Meanwhile, Davis smiled, seeing the bond his past self and Veemon had formed before all faded to darkness.

-Moments later-

"Reph... Reshereph... Reshereph." Davis heard Veemon's voice, causing him to open his eyes and see past Veemon staring down at him, before smiling as Davis regained consciousness.

"Reshereph! You are ok!" Past Veemon cheered, before he stopped when Davis got back to his feet and said simply. "I... I remember now."

"You do?" 'Veemon' asked, in which Davis nodded in reply, before asking. "I was Reshereph. But what happened after you beat Flymon?"

"You do remember!" 'Veemon' could only reply enthusiastically, before past Veemon then told Davis the whole story.

'Veemon' told Davis that after Flymon the two got to know each other better, with Reshereph explaining about his hopes to find creatures to protect those he loved, to which he decided to start a new kingdom inside the Digital World, which soon lead to a prosperous civilization where all Digimon were welcome and looked after by their rulers, Reshereph and Veemon, while Reshereph's beloveds, Neferiti, Aleta, Isis and Lateef, soon joined him in their new kingdom, Digilantis, living a long and loving life.

"...However, the destiny of Digilantis was not a good one, as a wise sage foresaw a terrible darkness that would wipe out Digilantis." 'Veemon' said, continuing the tale, before he went on.

-Flashback-

Within one of the guard towers spread across Digilantis to keep an eye out for enemy Digimon, Reshereph and Neferiti were alone, staring at the night sky.

"It is a beautiful evening, Master." Neferiti commented happily, proud to all her Master had accomplished alongside Veemon.

"It truly is." Reshereph replied, before turning to face his beloved, looking into her hazel eyes, as he then told her. "But it pales to the beauty I see in you every moment we are together."

"Oh, Reshereph..." Neferiti could only say breathlessly as she closed her eyes as she felt Reshereph wrap his arms around her waist and bring her into a loving and passionate kiss under the star filled skies.

But after a few minutes, the pair broke form the kiss as they heard Veemon call out. "Reshereph, Mercurymon wishes to see you. He said it is urgent."

"Very well." Reshereph replied, part of him wanting to stay with Neferiti, but knowing full well he had to take up his duties as ruler of Digilantis.

Neferiti smiled and nodded at her King, making him smile back, before he and Veemon left to see what was on Mercurymon's mind.

Moments later, Reshereph and Veemon were standing before a green armoured Digimon that had two mirrors strapped to his arms, while another acted as his face, showing only his lips, better known as Mercurymon.

"Are you sure?" Reshereph asked, shocked at what he had just heard.

"I am afraid so, my King." Mercurymon replied, before his right mirror projected an image of Digilantis falling to pieces as he told Reshereph and Veemon. "A terrible darkness is coming and every vision I have foreseen ends with Digilantis in ruins."

"However, I also saw something else." Mercurymon then said in a more positive tone, this time displaying an image of Reshereph from his mirror, only he was dressed in an unusual outfit, while Veemon was by his side. "Eventually a new champion shall be reborn back in the human realm. One that will be your incarnation and will slay the darkness alongside you Veemon."

"How long will this take until these visions become a reality?" Veemon asked curiously.

"The factor of time is a grasp I have failed to gain over the years I am afraid." Mercurymon replied in apology, before telling his leaders. "But I know Veemon must be sealed away in order to preserve his strength. After your incarnation returns to the Digital World destiny will draw you to Veemon where you two will begin your adventure to bring an end to the darkness. And Veemon, your exposure to the Digi-Eggs based of young Reshereph's selfless personality will allow you to Digivolve into three greater forms."

"Greater than ExVeemon?" Veemon had to ask, to which Mercurymon nodded in reply, before he said. "But there is one last thing. While it is true Digilantis will be unable to escape its fate, I have seen two paths to what happens to it. It will either be sealed by the darkness forever and turn into nothing but a legend or you and Veemon will return here one day and restore our civilization."

"I promise that Digilantis will be restored." Reshereph stated in a determined tone, making Veemon smile at his partner's promise while Mercurymon smiled, knowing his King was a man true to his word.

-Back to the present-

After hearing the fate of Digilantis, Veemon and Reshereph, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had to ask. "That champion was me, right?"

Past Veemon nodded in reply, before saying. "Knowing the fate the Digital World was in and the future of both worlds, you used your magic to place a portion of your soul inside your crown while I left my past memories inside Digilantis as my body was sealed under the Digi-Egg of Courage. I waited for the day we would be reunited so we could restore Digilantis to what it once was, alongside your beloveds."

"Hold up a moment." Davis quickly said.

"I'm all for helping you but those beloveds you're talking about now have boyfriends. Well, Kari doesn't..." Davis explained but trailed off a little, before quickly getting back on topic. "I can't just say to them 'Hey there girls. Remember how we were all in love in the past, want to repeat that again?"

"Not to mention I don't exactly have the best track record with Yolei." Davis said to 'Veemon', who only smiled in reply.

"Davis." Past Veemon began to say, leaving him a little surprised he was not calling him Reshereph. "I know that now it's confusing but in your heart there is a spot for each of them, even Aleta... I mean Yolei. They all loved you in the past and I know in their hearts they still do. You just have to help them remember their true memories, even Yolei has. I saw a spark in her eyes when you saved her life."

"You claimed their hearts in the past and I know you can do it again." Past Veemon then said, before looking over to Reshereph's crown. "Accept your destiny, my friend."

With that, past Veemon's body broke apart into tiny blue fragments, which then went back into Veemon's unconscious body, causing the Digimon of Miracles to groan as he regained consciousness.

"What the? Where am I now?" Veemon asked out loud, remembering following Davis to some stairs before blacking out again.

Looking around, Veemon found himself in an elegant bedroom, one of royalty, before he turned to see Davis standing by a marble table.

"Davis!" Veemon called out happily, however, Davis didn't respond.

His eyes were transfixed on a crown in his hands as memories of his past life as Reshereph; King of Digilantis entered his mind.

'What do I do?' Davis thought, his mind torn between his promise made as the former King of Digilantis, Reshereph, and his current life as Davis Motomiya, bearer of the Crests of Courage, Friendship and Miracles.

"Davis?" Veemon asked again in more concern, snapping Davis out of his thoughts and made him focus on his Digimon partner.

"Veemon?" Davis asked back, before saying, happy to see his current Digimon partner was conscious and back to his senses. "You're back."

"You bet, Davis. And I had the weirdest dream." Veemon told Davis, which caused Davis' expression to turn serious as he replied. "If it was about us ruling an ancient city that was no dream, Veemon. That was our past."

"Whoa! Really? Veemon asked in amazement, remembering things he had done alongside Reshereph.

Davis nodded in reply, before the leader of the younger Digidestined said lowly, torn between the past and present. "I... I promised I would restore Digilantis, but that was when I was Reshereph. But now I... I just don't know what to do."

Veemon could see the confliction Davis was undergoing, to which the Rookie Level Digimon told Davis in all his honesty. "You have a good heart, Davis and I know you will make the right decision in the end. And no matter what, I will support you in whichever path you take."

"Thank you, Veemon." Davis replied, knowing what he now had to do.

Keep his promise and fulfil his destiny.

Hesitating no longer, Davis slipped off his goggles with his right hand and tucked them into his right jacket pocket, took the crown upon his head, causing the golden gem to shine brightly, as Davis was then consumed in the light, this time making Veemon shield his eyes.

After the light died down, allowing Veemon to lower his arm, the 'V' marked Digimon could now see the changes Davis had undergone.

Davis was now wearing a gold coloured cape, showing off his well-developed chest, gray coloured pants, brown sandals, golden bands around his upper and lower arms, as the crown was placed around his head.

In short, he was dressed as King Reshereph once again, making Veemon ask. "D... Davis?"

Hearing that name, the young man turned to Veemon, only to smile at him and say. "I see it now, pal. I am both Davis Motomiya and Reshereph. My past and present forms will help guide the future. And once I restore their memories, Neferiti, Aleta, Isis and Lateef will be mine once again."

-Meanwhile, with Kari and Gatomon-

The Digidestined and Digimon of Light continued their search for Davis and Veemon, determined to find them and thank them for not only saving Kari's life but to thank them for all their acts of selfless heroism, to which they both even considered asking the pair if they'd like to hangout or go on a date as a group.

After finding a stairway leading into the darkness, Kari looked at her D-3; Davis' signal was stronger then ever, to which Kari and Gatomon knew that the boys were down there, but unaware of what was to be expected once they reached them.

After traversing down the steps, Kari checked her D-3 and saw the signal had died, worrying her, until Gatomon's ears twitched as the familiar voices of the Digidestined and Digimon filled her ears, though she had trouble hearing what they were saying.

"Kari, I can hear them talking." Gatomon told Kari, which caused her to ask. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Gatomon replied truthfully as she nodded and smiled at her human partner.

Kari's spirits were lifted as she placed her D-3 into her pants pocket and rushed down the halls of the second level of the ruins, with Gatomon chasing after her.

Kari and Gatomon continued running until they came across the same room Davis and Veemon had entered, amazed that something so beautiful was hidden within the remains of what they guessed was an ancient Digimon city.

But what stood out most in the room was Veemon, who was by the side of someone who looked like Davis, but it was difficult for Kari to tell as he had his back to her and was wearing a cape and crown.

"Davis?" Kari asked curiously, to which the young man turned to face the Digidestined of Light, leaving Kari speechless, not only from seeing it was Davis, but the fact she could see that Davis was no longer wearing a shirt, which caused her to blush upon seeing Davis' well-developed chest.

"Neferiti." Davis said in reply, before he walked up to Kari and told her lovingly as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Kari's waist. "I missed you, my Queen."

Kari's blush increased from Davis' actions, before she was about to ask Davis what he was doing and why he had changed clothes.

But Kari's words were never spoken as Davis suddenly brought his head down to hers' and met her lips in a deep and loving kiss, causing both her and Gatomon's eyes to widen.

As Davis continued to kiss her, Kari could only blush.

And as much as Kari wanted Davis to stop, there was part of her telling her to allow Davis to continue as the gem set within his crown began to glow gently, causing Kari's eyes to transfix upon it as her eyes soon turned hazy and she was unable to control herself as she then wrapped her arms around Davis and kissed him back.

Sensing something was up, Gatomon began to approach Davis and Kari, only she was stopped when Veemon got in her way, grabbed her wrists and held her down, shocking and confusing the feline Digimon.

"Veemon, what are you doing?" Gatomon asked in shock, only for Veemon to reply. "I'm sorry, Gatomon, but I must do what is necessary for Davis to keep his promise and fulfil his destiny as ruler of Digilantis."

-Upcoming Lemons-

Meanwhile, Davis and Kari had released from their kiss as Davis then removed his cape, while Kari took off her top, followed by her bra, before they both relieved themselves of their lower clothing, leaving themselves completely naked in front of the other.

Davis stared at Kari's beautiful and naked body, her C-Cup sized breasts and pussy covered in a patch of chestnut brown pubic hair.

While Kari could feel herself getting wet at the sight of Davis' body and his erect nine-inch manhood.

Craving each other's bodies, Davis laid Kari on his bed and then climbed on top of her, before he and she shared another kiss, which, this time, Kari returned as she allowed Davis' tongue to invade her mouth.

Breaking from Kari's lips, Davis then began to kiss around Kari's neck and collarbone, down to her chest, where he placed his mouth over her right breast and began to lick and suck on it, while his right hand moved to her left breast and started to massage and fondle it, causing Kari to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Davis... Ah... That feels so good... Please don't stop...!" Kari moaned out begging, her mind consumed by lust, as Davis increased her pleasure when his mouth moved away from her breast and in between his legs, where his tongue lashed at her wet pussy, turning her moaning to cries of pleasure.

Gatomon felt helpless pinned under Veemon, as all she could do was watch as Davis continued to eat Kari out.

But unable to hold back, Gatomon began to move around, trying her hardest to break free from Veemon's grasp, causing her body to accidently rub against Veemon's 'lower region', making the Digimon of Courage and Friendship moan out as his eight-inch cock revealed itself from Veemon's protective sheath, showing his urge to mate with Gatomon.

And unable to help himself, Veemon lowered his head and kissed Gatomon deeply on the lips, causing her cheeks to flush and a strange warm sensation to fill her body, particularly her legs as the same effect that the gem of Miracles had on Kari was affecting Gatomon too, through Veemon's pheromones, her mind and body were giving in, to which Gatomon's eyes glazed over as she then kissed Veemon back.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Veemon released his hold from Gatomon's arms, giving her the chance to break free and stop the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, but she instead the feline Digimon grabbed Veemon and flipped him over, so he was lying on his back, while the Digimon of Light was hovering over him, before she began kissing down Veemon's chest, until the feline Digimon reached Veemon's member.

And without hesitation, Gatomon began to lick around the tip, before she took all of Veemon's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Rookie Level Digimon to groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon... Ah... That feels so good... Ah!" Veemon groaned, as he was unable to place his hands on Gatomon's scalp and gently massage it, causing the feline Digimon to mentally smile through her foggy salacious mind, knowing that the Digimon of Courage and Friendship was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

For a few minutes, Gatomon continued to suck Veemon off, until the Digimon of Miracles groaned out. "Gatomon... Ah... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come soon...!"

Hearing Veemon's warning caused Gatomon to increase her pace until she felt Veemon's cock quiver in her mouth.

And then, with one loud groan of pleasure, the Rookie Level Digimon released his load into Gatomon's mouth, which Gatomon effortlessly swallowed.

When Veemon was done, he then grabbed Gatomon and positioned her until she was on all fours, followed by positioning himself behind her as he held onto her hips and slowly, pushed his member into her vagina until he was all the way into her.

As Veemon's member went deeper and deeper inside of Gatomon, her moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy, and after several more minutes of Veemon's cock entering and leaving her, the feline Digimon felt herself build up for an orgasm, causing Gatomon to moan out. "Vee... Veemon... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to cum...!"

"Same here... Gatomon... I can't hold on for long... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Veemon groaned out in reply as he continued to thrust in and out of her womanhood, before the Digimon of Light reached her climax moments later.

"Veemon, I love you!" Gatomon cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Veemon's manhood, triggering Veemon's climax as he yelled out in pleasure and released his seed into Gatomon's womb. "I love you, too, Gatomon!"

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Veemon removed his manhood from out of Gatomon's threshold, before he rolled onto his back as Gatomon then moved up and snuggled up to Veemon, resting her head on his chest and began purring amorously, looking up at the Digimon of Courage and Friendship and smiled lovingly at him, her eyes no longer glazed over, though a similar V shaped mark was now on Gatomon's forehead, showing that her mind, body and very soul belonged to him.

Meanwhile, Kari had just cried out in pleasure as Davis' pleasure had caused her to have her orgasm, filling his mouth with her sexual fluid, which he swallowed.

"You taste as sweet as you look, my Queen." Davis replied, making Kari blush from the compliment, as that was all she could do due to her mind and body being consumed in pleasure by her past lover.

But then, deciding to claim her once again, Davis moved back up to Kari, facing her as he then inserted his manhood into her vagina, making her moan and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, Davis... Ah... So deep... So good...!" Kari moaned out in pure pleasure as Davis' manhood continued to enter and exit her womanhood, clamping down pleasurably on his cock, as if her body wanted him to stay inside of her.

Davis and Kari continued to make love for another two and half hours, sweat covered their bodies as Kari's mind and body was giving in as she felt strange sensations other than pleasure filled her.

However, the Digidestined pair started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, in which Davis groaned out. "Ah, I... Can't hold it... Much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... Ah... Please come inside me...!" Kari moaned out in reply.

And after a few minutes, Kari was unable to contain herself as she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering Davis' manhood in her sexual fluids, which sent Davis over the edge as he then filled Kari's womb with his seed.

And as she continued to have her orgasm, images, memories and new feelings spread through her mind and her heart.

After their orgasms were over, Davis then collapsed on top of Kari, as they laid together, their bodies demanding oxygen.

But after a few minutes, Davis removed his cock from Kari's pussy, before he then laid himself on the mattress, watching as Kari moved over and laid her body on top of his, to which she then lifted her head up, opened her eyes, showing they were no longer hazy, but were full of love and devotion as she looked upon the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

"Neferiti?" Davis asked, to which Kari smiled lovingly at him and replied after she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. "Reshereph, my beloved. Thank you for opening my eyes once again. I live to serve you."

"As do I, my King." Davis and Kari heard a female voice say, making them turn to see Veemon and Gatomon, who had finished mating and were ready to help lead the future of Digilantis onto a bright new path.

-End Lemons-


	2. Aleta's Awakening

As Kari remained on Davis' chest, the pair both remaining in their loving embrace, Veemon and Gatomon jumped up and got onto the bed beside their respective human partners.

"Kari, when you said you live to serve me again, are you sure you really meant it?" Davis asked curiously, unsure if Kari was true to her word or caught up in their moment of pleasure together.

A warm smile graced Kari's face as she told Davis in reply. "I am. I love you. You claimed my heart in the past as King Reshereph and in this life as Davis Motomiya and I will always be by your side."

Davis smiled back at Kari, hearing her honesty, before he was unable to hold back tears of joy as he began to gently cry, his tears trailing down his face as he said to his beloved. "And I will always be by yours'."

With their feelings expressed, Davis and Kari kissed each other again, as the Digidestined of Light allowed the tongue of her King explore and invade her willing mouth, while Veemon and Gatomon watched, happy to see their human partners show their love to each other.

Breaking from the kiss, Kari then said. "And I promise I will not only help restore Digilantis, but I will also help Sora, Mimi and Yolei regain their memories as your past lovers."

Hearing Kari's words caused Davis to reply in a serious tone. "Listen Kari. I do remember Yolei, Mimi and Sora were in love with me, but that was when I was a King ages ago."

"Not to mention Sora and Yolei do have boyfriends." Veemon pointed out.

"Sora doesn't anymore." Gatomon corrected, before the Digimon of Light said. "She and Matt broke up."

"When?" Davis asked, surprised to hear that.

"Several days ago. Sora told me she and Matt's relationship wasn't going so well so they decided to break it off and remain friends." Kari replied.

"But even if Sora doesn't have a boyfriend now it still doesn't make it right to force her and the others to become slaves to me just because of what I did in a past life." Davis said as his morality was preventing him from betraying his current principles, which Kari noticed and replied in a caring and honest tone, hoping to help her love. "I know, Davis. But remember, you awoke my memories as Neferit and now I've never felt more love or happiness. And we can do the same to them."

"We?" Davis had to ask in a confused reply.

"In the past Aleta, Isis and Lateef truly loved you just as I did. Sora, Mimi and Yolei were my sisters and loved you deeply. I know their memories of the past are buried inside them but they can be reawakened." Kari replied.

'Wait! What am I saying? Do I really want this, to change my friends thoughts because of the past?' Kari then questioned herself, only for a voice in her head, which sounded exactly like hers', to reply in a seductive and alluring tone. '**There's no need to worry about such problems, Kari. They belong to him, as do you.**'

'I belong to Davis?' Kari asked, to which the voice replied in a soothing and hypnotic tone. '**Our King loves us and you love him. We must do what is best for him, Veemon and Digilantis. Help him gather our sisters so they can serve along side you and please our Master.**'

'My King loves me... I love him... I will help him gather our sisters... So they can please our Master...' Kari repeated as her eyes glazed over for a moment, only to return to normal as Davis then called out Kari's name in concern, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Davis asked.

"I am fine." Kari replied, before saying. "I was just thinking with Aleta, Isis and Lateef by your side, not only will Digilantis be reborn, but your kingdom will have an heir or two to follow your rule and then lead Digilantis as well as you and Veemon." Kari replied as she gently grabbed Davis' right hand and placed it on her stomach, telling him perfectly what she was talking about.

"You mean...?" Davis began to say nervously, only for Kari to reply. "Yes, my King. I wish to bare your child."

Hearing that surprised Davis, but not for long, as Kari gave Davis a reassuring and loving kiss, easing him as he then kissed Kari back.

The idea of not only rebuilding their kingdom sounded good to him, but a 'royal family' to have as his own soon did too as he was comforted by the love of his current and past love and the support of their Digimon partners.

-Meanwhile-

In another section of the ruins Ken, Wormon, Yolei and Hawkmon were looking through the ruins for any sign of their Digidestined leader, his Digimon partner, but most importantly, their friends.

"Any sign of them?" Yolei called out to Hawkmon, who was flying above, keeping his eyes peeled out for his friends, with no succession.

"I'm afraid not, Yolei." Hawkmon replied sadly as he landed before his human partner.

"What about your D-3s? Are they still acting up, Ken?" Wormon asked, to which Ken nodded in reply, before saying. "I'm not too sure what it is but something is jamming the signal so we can no longer track Davis."

However, their doubts and worries about their friends and whether or not they would see them again were then answered as Davis and Veemon turned from around a nearby corner, which made them glad to see that their leader and his Digimon partner were alright, until they noticed Davis' new ensemble, as well as Kari, who was dressed up in a pink bikini-like top, matching pink silk harem pants that were partially-see through wrapped around her legs, showing off a her pink panties underneath.

And Gatomon had changed too.

Gatomon's breasts were now exposed, showing they were now a C-Cup size covered by a light blue bikini, while a blue thong covered her womanhood.

A blue silk veil adorned her face, covering the feline's mouth and nose, while a strange 'V' mark was now on her forehead.

"Hey guys." Davis greeted, before asking. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on!?" Yolei snapped back in demand, before asking. "Why are you guys dressed like that?"

"Davis is dressed as he should be. As the rightful King of Digilantis, he has the right to dress however he wishes." Kari replied, filling Ken, Wormon, Yolei and Hawkmon with confusion from Kari's statement.

"And Gatomon and I are dressed this way so our bodies are a pleasant sight for our Masters to gaze upon." Kari then explained in a serious tone, shocking the Digidestined and Digimon before her.

"Kari, what are you talking about?" Yolei asked in a mixture of confusion, worry and concern, before commenting with equal amounts of emotion. "I can't speak for Davis but it sounds like you took a nasty blow to the head and it messed up your mind."

"Nothing is wrong with our minds, Yolei." Gatomon replied.

"But once your memories are fixed, you will join us and you serve alongside me and our sisters as our Master's slave." Kari then explained.

Yolei blinked in confusion at Kari's statement, before it sank in and she snapped back in protest. "Me serve as Davis' slave? No way!"

"Please listen to reason, Yolei. This is your destiny." Kari explained.

"Sorry but you are clearly mixed up. You may say you're fine but I'm going to have to knock all the sense back into all of you." Yolei replied in a determined tone, ready to Digivolve Hawkmon with her D-3 and fight, before asking. "Right Ken?"

"Right." Ken replied as he readied himself and Wormon, not liking the idea of fighting his best friend, but he knew that after the Digidestined of Miracles saved him from a mislead ruling as the Digimon Emperor, Ken had to do the same to save Davis from himself.

"Digi Armour Energize!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!" The newly created Digimon announced as he stood proudly by Yolei's side, before Ken called upon the power of his D-3.

"Wormon Digivolve to... Stingmon!" Stingmon announced, ready to fight.

However, Davis, Kari and their Digimon partners were going to prove to be a challange as both Veemon and Gatomon were encircled in light and called out.

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!"

With ExVeemon and Anewomon, who was dressed in the same ensemble she wore as Gatomon, only now here helmet had the 'V' mark engraved upon it, now standing before their human partners, Yolei asked in a stunned tone. "How... How did you Digivolve without your D-3s?"

"Thanks to our bonds of strength, friendship and love for each other, we no longer have to depend on mere technology to give us the ability to Digivolve." Angewomon explained as pink coloured energy formed in the angel Digimon's hands, taking shape, before Angewomon then exclaimed as she and ExVeemon took to the skies. "Celestial Arrow!"

After firing her energy arrow, Stingmon managed to avoid the attack, creating a massive explosion of dust where he attack had struck, before the Digimon of Kindness shot up to ExVeemon, drawing his blades, ready to strike.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon announced as he slashed at ExVeemon, expecting the dragon Digimon to try and counter, but was confused when ExVeemon simply brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest to protect himself, in which Stingmon's blade sliced them.

Wound after wound continued to apply upon ExVeemon as he remained to defend himself, grunting in pain with each attack.

While Stingmon was confused as to why ExVeemon wasn't fighting back, he could feel his guilt as to hurting his friend building inside his heart, as if each attack was striking him right back, but thought it was the only way to return Davis and Veemon back to normal.

Stingmon then brought both arms up, preparing to strike his friend down and hopefully knock the sense back into him, however, his attack was ceased as when he slashed downward, ExVeemon managed to grab Stingmon's wrists, unable to escape ExVeemon's grasp or serious gaze.

"ExVeemon, why are you doing this?" Stingmon questioned as he continued to look his friend right in the eyes.

"I'm following the dreams of my partner. You of all Digimon should understand." ExVeemon replied, confusing Stingmon, before the 'X' marked dragon explained. "When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, you remained by his side to help him change the Digital World. Davis is doing the same but he's doing it to keep a promise he made and to revive this once peaceful civilization. And I won't let anything stop his dreams!"

ExVeemon's statement echoed in Stingmon's ears as he retracted his blades from hearing the honesty in ExVeemon's voice, as well as seeing it in his eyes, blazing with determination.

"I don't want to fight you, Stingmon. You are my friend, in fact you are my best friend in the Digital World." ExVeemon confessed, before saying in a serious tone as he got into a fighting stance, showing his scarred arms. "But I will if you still want to deny Davis his destiny as Digilantis' King."

Just as ExVeemon and Stingmon were fighting, Angewomon was in her own battle, taking on Shurimon.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called out again, firing another pink coloured energy arrow at the Armour Level Digimon, only for Shurimon to vanish using his 'Ninja Wind!' attack before turning up behind to strike her.

"Double Star!" Shurimon then announced, launching the shuriken attached to his vine-like arms at Angewomon, who barely managed to dodge the attacks.

Thinking she had a clear shot, Angwomon was about to fire another energy arrow at the ninja Digimon, but to her misfortune, Shurimon's blades sliced from the side, causing Angewomon to fly downward, the blades shooting past her as they managed to cut several strands of her long blonde hair.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon announced for another time, only for the same result as Shurimon vanished and reappeared behind the angel Digimon, shooting his vine-like arms at her again as he was trying to restrain her movements, not harm her.

"Ninja Wind!" Shurimon called out as he suddenly reappeared behind Angewomon, causing Kari to call out in warning. "Behind you!"

"What!?" Angewomon could only reply as she looked back, before Shurimon wrapped his vine-like arms around her waist, restraining her.

Thinking he had bested her with his ninjutsu, until Shurimon saw Angwomon smile, which got him concerned as to what she had in store, until she showed him.

"Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon exclaimed as she flipped forward, creating a ring of pure energy, striking Shurimon and forcing him to release his hold over her as he was sent plummeting to the ground, while the ring then hit both Stingmon and ExVeemon, to which Stingmon too was inflicted by the damage, while ExVeemon's wounds recovered at an incredible speed, due to Angwomon's power, as it was created to harm her enemies and heal those by her side.

But it seemed as though Angewomon had put a little too much power into her attack as the debris filling the pathway the Digimon were fighting in was staring to collapse around them.

'Not again.' Ken thought to himself, holding Wormon in his arms, as he looked up for a moment, only to quickly jump back, managing to avoid being crushed by a falling rock.

Meanwhile, Yolei was checking on Hawkmon, who too De-Digivolved but had been blasted further away from Ken and Wormon due to him being closer to Angewomon's attack.

However, before Yolei could react, more debris fell around her before some crumbled from atop and hit her head, knocking the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity to the ground as she fell unconscious from the strike.

"Yolei!" Ken called out in concern, seeing his girlfriend lying on the ground injured, to which he was about to rush in and save her but before he was able to more debris fell, creating a cloud of dust, allowing Angewomon to swoop down, hoist the unconscious Yolei over her right shoulder and fly away.

As Angewomon left, she was alongside ExVeemon, who had Davis on his back, while Kari was behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist as her head was resting against her beloved's back.

Flying away, Davis spoke up and felt it was best that they'd take Yolei back to his bedroom where she could receive proper medical attention, in which ExVeemon, Kari and Angewomon agreed.

-Moments later, with the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles and Light-

After ExVeemon and Angewomon had landed, Davis and Kari climbed off of ExVeemon's back, before Angewomon gently handed Yolei over to Davis, who held her bridal style, while ExVeemon and Angewomon then reverted back to Gatomon and Veemon, who then followed their human partners down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom and headed to the bedchambers of Reshereph, Yolei, all the while, was unconsciously nuzzling her head against Davis' chest, letting out soft sighs as she did so, which made Davis look down upon her and smile.

After entering his bedchambers, Davis gently laid Yolei on his bed; he removed her glasses, which were scratched a little from the debris falling, placing them on his bedroom table, before Davis paid his attention back to Yolei's unconscious form as he walked around his bed, staring deeply at her, thinking how beautiful she was in their previous lives and how beautiful she was now, though their bickering and childishness towards each other had stopped the leader of the younger Digidestined from seeing it for so long, before the King of Digilantis kissed Yolei's forehead and then told her. "Don't worry, my sweet Aleta, you're safe now."

Meanwhile, as Davis was beside Yolei, Kari was with Veemon and Gatomon.

"Veemon, Gatomon, do you two think you could leave us alone for a while?" Kari asked, to which both Digimon got the idea of why Kari wanted to be alone with her Master and Yolei and left.

"What should we do now?" Veemon asked Gatomon curiously.

In reply, Gatomon smirked at her mate and told him in a sly tone. "I think I have an idea."

Hearing that made Veemon smile as he then embraced Gatomon, placing his hands on her ass as he pulled her close to his chest as the Rookie Level Digimon asked. "You mean?"

"That." Gatomon replied, but to the disappointment of the Digimon of Courage and Friendship, Gatomon moved away from the embrace and then said. "But later. First we have to help our friends see that bringing back Digilantis for our King and Queen quite important. And I know the perfect way."

With that, Veemon and Gatomon headed off, searching for their friends, and as they traveled back up the stairs, Veemon couldn't help himself but to place his left hand on Gatomon's ass, making her moan a little in enjoyment.

After Veemon and Gatomon had headed off, Yolei came to; her eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness, sat up and then checked her surroundings, only for her to think to herself in confusion. 'Where am I? Wait... Who am I?'

"Yolei, you're awake? I'm glad to see you're ok." A male voice asked her, to which Yolei turned her head to the right to see a young man around her age with spiky maroon coloured hair, a crown and cape, by the bed, making her blush at seeing his well-developed body as she found him quite attractive, while the brunette next to him she thought looked quite sexy to her.

"Who are you?" She asked them both, though, in her mind, they seemed very familiar and close to her.

"Forgive me." The girl dressed in the pink outfit said as she bowed in apology, before telling her. "My name's Neferiti, but my friends call me Kari. And this is Reshereph."

'Reshereph?' Yolei thought as the name sounded very important to her, before it then clicked as to why that name had so much importance to it.

"Master!" Yolei exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around Davis' neck, locking lips with him in a loving kiss, which surprised Davis at first, but after feeling her loving embrace and warm lips, the King of Digilantis was unable but to place his hands on Yolei's cheeks and kiss her back with the same amount of love and passion.

After breaking from the kiss, Davis asked. "Yolei, you remember me?"

"How could I ever forget you, my King?" Yolei replied lovingly as she stared deeply into Davis' eyes, before she asked in a confused tone. "But why do you keep calling me Yolei?"

"Because that's your name. Don't you remember?" Davis asked in worry.

"No. My name is Aleta. And you are Reshereph, King of Digilantis" Yolei stated, making Davis and Kari realize the blow to the have must have wiped her memory.

"Yolei, listen to Davis." Kari told Aleta in a serious tone, before asking. "Don't you remember your current life? Hawkmon, Ken, our friends, anything?"

Aleta was about to reply, until she noticed something glimmer in the corner of her left eye, making her look over to see a pair of scratched glasses lying on a table, triggering some memories as she grasped her head in pain.

"Yolei, are you alright?" Davis asked in pure concern as he held onto Yolei's shoulders, before Yolei shot forward, wrapping her arms around Davis as she began to cry into his chest.

"Oh, Master, I don't remember everything I did as Yolei Inoue, but I do remember some of the times I acted so horribly towards you. I don't want to be that person ever again." Yolei stated as she continued to cry, making Davis gently hold her close to his chest to comfort her.

As Davis continued to embrace her, tears continuing to trail down Yolei's face, the gem in Davis' crown glowed gently, which the leader of the younger Digidestined failed to notice, too distracted by the pain Yolei was in, while Yolei did.

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, before they returned to normal, as the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity then broke away from Davis and said softly, after removing her shirt, revealing her C-Cup breasts that were covered by a black bra. "Please, Master, do with me as you desire."

"Yolei, are you sure about this?" Davis asked, glad to see Yolei was his once more, but his morality was getting the better of him, making the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then ask. "What about Ken?"

"I do love Ken." Yolei admitted, before saying in a heartfelt tone. "But I am in love with you, the one who claimed my heart in two lifetimes."

-Upcoming Lemon-

Yolei then removed her bra, revealing her breasts to Davis and Kari, as she then said, bowing her head. "Please, my King, make love to me. My body is yours' to do with as you desire."

Awaiting the answer of her Master, Yolei didn't have to wait long as Davis placed his left hand under her chin, lifting her head up so they were staring into each other's eyes once more, only this time Davis was smiling at Yolei as his eyes were full of love, to which he then kissed the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, giving her his answer.

As Davis and Yolei continued to kiss, Kari got on the bed behind Davis, relieving him of his cape, before she sat at the end of Davis' bed, giving her Master and slave sister room to continue.

Breaking from the kiss, Davis gently lowered Yolei onto her back as he remained on top of her, her breasts pressing against his muscular chest, arousing them both, as the Digidestined of Miracles then began to kiss around Yolei's neck and collarbone, only increasing their pleasure and desire for the other.

Soon after, Davis then began to kiss down Yolei's chest, reaching her breasts, where he started to lick around her hardening nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

The actions of pleasure Davis was giving to Yolei's left breast made Yolei moan in pleasure, before her moaning increased as Kari, who had relieved herself of her clothing, got beside her Master and mimicked his actions, sucking on Yolei's right.

"Oh, my King... My... Ah... My Queen... Ah... That feels amazing... Ah..!" Yolei moaned out as Davis and Kari continued, before Davis then moved his head away from Yolei's breast, kissing down her stomach, past her bellybutton, until he had reached her pussy, which was getting quite wet from the pleasure Davis and Kari were giving her, before the King of Digilantis began to lash at Yolei's pussy, making her arch her back in pleasure as she cried out. "Oh, Master...!"

Davis continued, his tongue lashing at Yolei's womanhood, while Kari continued sucking Yolei's breasts, as her right hand moved up to the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's left breast and began to massage and fondle it.

But after time had passed, Yolei was unable to contain herself and cried out in pleasure, filling Davis' mouth with her sexual fluids.

After Davis finished swallowing, Kari and Yolei suddenly grabbed him and repositioned the Digidestined of Miracles so he was lying on the bed as his two lovers were hovering over him as they smiled lovingly at him.

"Oh, Master, your cock is getting so big and I think I know a way we can help with that." Kari told Davis in a seductive tone, before she lowered her head down to Davis' manhood, placed gentle kisses on the tip, before she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck him off.

Not wanting to disappoint Davis, Yolei too lowered herself, taking place by Kari's side as the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity began licking around his balls, while Kari continued sucking Davis off, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

"Kari... Yolei... Ah... That's it... Ah... That feels great...!" Davis groaned in pleasure as Yolei took her head away from her master's balls and began to lick around his length as her left hand continued to massage his balls, while Kari continued sucking on Davis' cock.

Kari and Yolei continued pleasuring Davis; the sound of their Master groaning in approval was music to their ears, before they both stopped, confusing Davis as to why.

But before he could ask, the girls sat up and pressed their pussies tightly around his manhood, making him groan out again, as they then made out in front of him.

Davis was in pure pleasure.

The great feeling of Kari and Yolei's pussies massaging his cock as the girls continued kissing each other was really arousing him, until the leader of the younger Digidestined was unable to hold back and groaned out loudly as he came, shooting his load across Kari and Yolei's stomachs.

After his release, Davis collapsed onto his back, waiting for his energy to return, while Kari and Yolei started wiping the cum their Master had released on their bodies and licked their fingers clean, causing Davis to feel himself get hard once more at their erotic actions, leading to him grabbing Yolei, placing the Digidestined on her back once again as he then inserted his manhood into her vagina and began to make love to her.

"Yes, master yes...!" Yolei cried out in pleasure. "It's so deep... Ah... Perfect-o...Ah...!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth..." Davis groaned in reply as he continued thrusting in and out of Yolei's womanhood.

As Davis and Yolei continued making love, the King of Digilantis then pulled Yolei up into a sitting position, his tongue lashing at her right breast, as she wrapped her arms around her Master's waist to guide his cock into her wet vagina.

"Yes, master, yes... Ah... That's amazing... Oh, Master...!" Yolei cried in pleasure as Davis continued pleasuring her.

However, after an hour, the pair started to move frantically as their climaxes were approaching them, causing Davis to groan out. "Yolei... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm gonna cum soon...!"

"Same here, Master... I'm... Ah... Oh, I'm cumming...!" Yolei soon moaned out in reply, before she cried out loudly as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' member, which triggered his climax, as he came and filled Yolei up with his cum.

After the pair finished, Davis gently lowered Yolei back onto his bed, slowly removing his member afterwards.

"Oh, Master, you were amazing." Yolei told Davis in a loving tone.

"Don't I know it." Kari interrupted as she wrapped her arms around Davis' chest and began to kiss around the left side of his neck, showing she wished for him to make love to her.

Kari giggled in excitement as Davis grabbed her from behind and placed her on top of Yolei, both moaned out as they could feel their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', before the King of Digilantis then inserted his cock into Kari's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made the Digidestined of Light moan out in pure pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Master... Ah... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Please, Master... Ah... Don't stop...!" Kari moaned out in sexual pleasure, in which Davis did as his Queen had begged and continued thrusting his manhood in and out of her.

For the next hour, Davis continued making love to Kari, groaning out from the tightness of her pussy, while Kari moaned out erotically as Davis' manhood went deeper inside her womanhood.

However, Davis and Kari soon began to move frantically, as they both could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer.

And, unable to take anymore, Davis and Kari both had their orgasms, calling out each other's names in pure pleasure as they came.

With their love making over, Kari collapsed on top of Yolei, resting her head on the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's breasts for a while, as Davis removed his manhood from Kari's womanhood and fell back onto his bed, catching his breath and getting his energy back.

And after a moment Davis looked to see Kari and Yolei both resting on his chest.

"I love you, Master." Kari and Yolei said in unison, which made Davis smile at his lovers and told them in a loving reply. "And I love you both too."

-End Lemon-


	3. Digidestined to Love Again

-Back in the Real World-

Within the Motomiya's apartment, the computer Davis had in his bedroom turned on and shone brightly for a few seconds, before the light faded, revealing that his bedroom was no longer empty.

Now inside were Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon and Yolei, who were wearing the clothing they had put on before entering the Digital World.

The crown of Reshereph had been replaced; as Davis' trusted goggles were around his head.

Veemon looked the same he always did; Gatomon had Veemon's mark on her forehead and was dressed in the same revealing blue outfit she wore while in the underground that was Digilantis.

"Alright. Veemon, you're with me." Davis told his Digimon partner, who nodded in reply, before the leader of the Digidestined turned to the two female Digidestined and feline Digimon and "Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, I want you to see what you can do with Mimi."

"Yes Master." Kari and Yolei replied in a loving and loyal tone, while Gatomon nodded in agreement, before they left Davis' bedroom and apartment to find Mimi, while Davis and Veemon headed off to Sora's, as part of his plan.

-Flashback-

Within his bedroom, Davis 'Reshereph' Motomiya was resting on his back as Kari and Yolei remained on his chest.

"Oh, Master, thank you for another wonderful time." Kari told Davis in a loving tone as she began to gently massage the right side of his chest, as Yolei then started massaging the left, showing her love to Davis.

"You're welcome." Davis replied, before wrapping his arms around Kari and Yolei's bare backs, pulling them up as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then brought them in for a passionate three-way kiss, which Kari and Yolei happily returned.

After several minutes, Davis broke from the kiss and told his slaves in a serious tone. "But we still have work to do. Sora and Mimi's past lives are still waiting for us to unlock them but we can't do that with the rest of our friends chasing after us."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that." A familiar female voice replied slyly, in which Davis, Kari and Yolei looked to see Veemon and Gatomon back in his bedchambers.

"Thanks to Gatomon you can do as you wish without them bothering you." Veemon said, before the Digimon of Miracles then explained.

-Earlier, with Veemon and Gatomon-

While Davis, Kari and Yolei were making love; Veemon and Gatomon had made it back to where they had fought Wormon and Hawkmon.

Currently, Ken was with Wormon and Hawkmon, who had both recovered from their battles, but were unable to Digivolve, as Wormon had used too much energy as Stingmon and Hawkmon was incapable of Digivolving without Yolei's assistance.

"Ken!" they heard somebody call out, making three of them turn to see TK, Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon running up to them.

"What's going on?" Patamon asked, before TK questioned. "We heard the sounds of explosions. What happened?"

"And where's Yolei?" Amadillomon then asked, which caused a solemn expression to appear on Ken's face.

"Davis and Kari took her." Wormon answered for Ken, who was too distraught to reply.

Hearing that left TK, Patamon, Cody and Armadilomon confused, until TK questioned. "What? Why would they do that?"

But before Ken, Wormon or Hawkmon could reply, they were interrupted when Veemon showed his face, to which the 'V' marked dragon Digimon said. "I can help."

"Veemon!" Ken called out, before he shocked everyone as the Digidestined of Kindness grabbed Veemon's right wrist and forced him up, meeting his angered gaze.

"Where are Davis and Kari and what are they doing to Yolei?" Ken demanded as his grip around Veemon's wrist tightened.

"I can explain everything if you let me go. C'mon, Ken, we're friends." Veemon replied in a slightly nervous tone, before Ken felt something rub against his leg, to which he looked down and saw it was Wormon, who then told him. "Please, Ken. Do as Veemon asked. You know that Veemon isn't the kind to lie and you aren't the kind of person who threatens or harms Digimon."

Seeing the worry for Veemon and Ken within Wormon's eyes, Ken lowered Veemon and released his hold on Veemon's wrist.

"I'm sorry Veemon." Ken said, ashamed at his actions, in which Veemon smiled in reply and told him. "That's ok, Ken. Water under the bridge."

"And don't worry, Yolei is fine." Veemon then said in a reassuring tone, before saying. "And for the rest, I can explain if you follow me."

"Alright, Veemon. Lead the way." TK said.

With that, Veemon nodded, before walking off as his friends followed, all the while a familiar white feline Digimon was sneaking behind from the shadows of the decaying rooftops.

After walking for several minutes, Veemon and the other's came across an old temple that Veemon opened, leaving his friends speechless as inside were walls covering in writing that looked ancient, however, there was more.

Various pictures adorned the walls, including several of a King, four women and a familiar Digimon, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship then explained how Davis was a King named Reshereph, who equalled the generosity, leadership and bravery as a his current incarnation, and with that love came the love of four women, Queen Neferiti, and his slave Princesses Aleta, Isis and Lateef, who would soon be reincarnated as Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa.

Veemon then explained that after surviving several attempts on his life from those believing his kindness was a weakness for a King, he began to study upon achieves of dark magic to protect himself and those he loved, in which he eventually learnt of a spell said to bring creatures from the world beyond the Real World to serve and protect him and his lovers, but instead he opened a gateway to the Digital World where he and Veemon met, to which they became partners and best friends after defeating a Flymon together, bound by fate, where they soon created a new kingdom inside the Digital World, called Digilantis.

Continuing, Veemon then told his friends how Digilantis was soon lead to a prosperous civilization where all Digimon were welcome and looked after by their rulers, Reshereph and Veemon, while Reshereph's beloveds, Neferiti, Aleta, Isis and Lateef, soon joined him in their new kingdom, living a long and loving life, until the future was foreseen by a wise sage Digimon, warning them that Digilantis would fall, but from the darkness, a new champion would be reborn back in the human realm, one that would slay the darkness alongside Veemon and give him strength in three new forms, Courage, Friendship and Miracles, in which Veemon then explained how Reshereph used his magic to place a portion of his soul inside his crown while Veemon's past memories were safely sealed inside Digilantis as his body was sealed under the Digi-Egg of Courage, awaiting for his partner's return.

Ken, Wormon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon and Hawkmon were all speechless after Veemon's tale, before Hawkmon said. "I can't believe it. Davis was a King and Yolei was in love with him?"

"Seems that way." Patamon replied, before stating. But that still doesn't give Davis the right to take Ken's mate."

"Technically she was Davis' to begin with." Everyone heard Gatomon say, making them turn to see the Digimon of Light blocking the exit, before calling out. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

Gatomon fired a wave of light pink energy at all those before her.

They were unable to escape the feline's spell, their eyes turned completely dull, their bodies went limp, as they were all placed in a highly suggestible state of mind, excluding Veemon, who was immune to her manipulation as he was her master and in command of her.

"Good work, Gatomon." Veemon complimented her, walking up to his mate as he then kissed her deeply.

And after the Digimon lovers broke from the kiss, Veemon and Gatomon were ready to make some 'alterations' to the minds of Ken, Wormon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon and Hawkmon.

-Returning to the Digilantian King's bedroom-

"... And with that, we helped them see not only was this best for everyone, but we also helped Ken move on." Gatomon explained.

"Good work, guys." Davis complimented his Digimon partner and Digimon partner of his Queen

"I admit I do feel bad for Ken..." Yolei admitted, before turning her attention to Davis and said lovingly. "...But I do love you and that will never change."

Davis and Yolei kissed each other again, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity showing her words were true to her Master, before they broke from the kiss and Davis replied as he then told her and Kari. "Thanks. But we still have work to do."

"Davis is right. Sora and Mimi's memories need to be restored." Kari said.

"Exactly." Davis replied as he gently crawled out of bed, the girls getting a nice view of his sexy and well-developed body as he did, before he stood up and called out. "Digi-Port Open"

With that, a portal to the Real World opened up before Davis, in which he said as Veemon, Gatomon and Davis' beloveds joined him, "We will split into two teams. Veemon, you and I will check on Sora."

"Right." Veemon replied in his usual enthusiasm.

"Kari. You, Gatomon and Yolei will check on Mimi and do what you can to help her restore her memories."

"Yes master." The girls replied.

With the plan set, Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon and Yolei soon stepped in and headed back to Odaiba where two unsuspecting Digidestined would soon have new lives serving by their slave sisters' sides, as well as their Digimon partners, who would soon belong to Veemon.

-End Flashback-

Returning to the present, Davis and Veemon were standing outside the Takenouchi household, waiting for a response after knocking on the front door.

"Who is it?" They then heard Sora ask from inside.

"It's Davis and Veemon." Davis replied, before he asked the Digidestined of Love. "Mind if we come in?"

In reply, the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles heard the door unlock, before they saw Sora move away from the doorway and allowed the pair inside.

"Thank you." Davis and Veemon said politely, the leader of the younger Digidestined taking off his shoes and leaving them by the front door as a show of courtesy, before he walked in and sat on the couch, while Veemon stood by his human partner's side.

"Davis! Veemon!" Biyomon called out happily as she saw the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, before she asked curiously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on Sora." Veemon replied, in which Davis nodded in reply as the leader of the younger Digidestiened then turned to Sora and explained. "We heard what happened with you and Matt and wanted to see if you were ok."

Sora let out a small sigh as she sat on the couch beside Davis, before she replied in a reassuring tone. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Davis asked, before saying. "If you like, we can talk about it."

"I said I'm fine!" Sora suddenly snapped back, making Davis and Veemon flinch from her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Sora apologized, before the Digidestined of Love confessed as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. "Being with somebody you cared for deeply, only to drift apart. You cannot imagine how painful it is."

"It's alright, Sora. Just remember, you will always have the rest of the Digidestined team by your side to help you through these tough times. And somebody as smart, kind and beautiful as you will find someone to love you and fill the pain in your heart." Davis replied, placing his right hand on Sora's shoulder to comfort her.

"Thanks Davis." Sora said as she smiled, feeling a lot better, before she looked over to Davis and thought to herself as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. 'Davis is such a great guy. Sure he's not one to think before he acts, but he does have a good heart and I must admit seeing him alone, I never noticed how handsome he is.'

As Sora continued to stare at Davis, the pair slowly moved their heads forward, before Sora's emotions got the better of her as she then kissed Davis on the lips, which left Biyomon stunned from seeing this.

But before Biyomon could interfere, she was stopped as Veemon blocked her way.

"Veemon, what's happening? Why is Sora kissing Davis?" Biyomon asked in a puzzled tone, in which Veemon replied. "I can explain everything. Just come with me so they can have sometime alone."

Reluctant at first, not sure what would happen if Sora and Davis were left alone, but Biyomon knew Sora and trusted whatever decisions she would make, in which Biyomon then nodded as she followed Veemon into Sora's room, wanting to know what was happening between her human partner and Veemon's.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Davis and Sora broke from their kiss as they stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, taking in the sights before them.

To Davis, he was looking at a beautiful red-haired woman, whose heart he wished to fix and claim once again.

And before Sora was a handsome young man she had been taking for granted for so long, but now she desired him, for Davis to take her and make love to her.

As if he had read her mind, Davis took off his jacket and shirt, letting them fall onto the floor as his well-developed body was exposed to the Digidestined of Love, making her blush, before he kissed Sora again, only, this time, he gently lowered Sora on he couch until she was lying on her back and he was on top of her.

While Davis continued to kiss Sora, Kiss again, his left hand roamed under her shirt and began to massage her right breast through the fabric of her bra, causing the Digidestined of Love to break from the kiss and moan in pleasure.

As Davis continued fondling Sora's breasts, the King of Digilantis started kissing around her neck and collarbone, heightening her pleasure, while his right hand went down Sora's legs, feeling her smooth skin, before he slid Sora's pants and panties sown and began to finger her pussy, further increasing the pleasure she was experiencing.

There was a part of Sora that wanted to stop; the rest of her mind and body was giving in to Davis and the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh, Davis, that... Ah... Feels so... Ah... So good...!" Sora moaned out, before she managed to think to herself. 'But do I want this...? Maybe we should stop...'

'**Stop? What are you crazy?**' A female voice retorted in Sora's head, before saying. '**Doesn't this feel really good? Your Master is showing his love for you. He wants you and you want him.**'

'It feels really good... I do want him...' Sora admitted as her eyes glazed over, unnoticed by Davis, as he remained focused on sucking the flesh of Sora's neck.

'**You can't deny your feelings for our beloved... Remember who you truly are... Just give in because that is what you and I want... You love Davis... You need him... And you belong to him... Don't deny your fate****.**' The female voice told Sora, who was about to reply, but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the Digidestined of Love reached her climax and came, coating Davis' fingers in her sexual fluids.

Watching as Sora's chest rose up and down, trying to catch her breath, Davis then asked. "How do you feel, Sora."

In reply, Sora moved up, meeting him eye to eye, in which Sora then smiled warmly at Davis and replied in a loving tone. "Never better, my beloved Master."

After Sora confessed her love, her memories as one of Reshereph's slave Princesses returned, the Digidestined of Love removed her shirt and bra, allowing Davis to get a nice view of her breasts, arousing him, evident from the bulge forming within his pants, to which Sora told him in a loving and enticing tone. "Oh, my King, let me help you with that."

Davis nodded in approval as Sora then removed his pants and his boxers, revealing his erect nine-inch member to her, causing the Digidestined of Love to blush at the sight of it, before regaining her composure as she then gently pushed Davis onto his back, licked around the tip of his manhood and then engulfed as much of Davis' dick into her mouth before Sora then began to give the King of Digilantis a loving blowjob.

"Sora... Ah... That feels good... Ah, yeah... That feels so good...!" Davis groaned out in pleasure, placing his hands on the back of Sora's head, which he began to massage, encouraging Sora to continue her pleasure.

For a few minutes, Sora continued to suck Davis' manhood as she then started massaging his balls, causing Davis to groan out more as his pleasure was heightened.

"Ah... Sora, I'm so close... Ah... I'm gonna... Cum... Ah... I'm cumming...!" Davis groaned out, warning Sora, who could feel Davis' cock quiver in her mouth, in which Sora continued sucking until Davis was unable to hold back and groaned out loudly as he came, releasing his load into Sora's mouth.

When Davis was done, Sora removed her mouth off his manhood and asked. "How was that, Davis, my love?"

"That felt incredible." Davis replied, in which Sora then climbed on top of him, kissed his left cheek and said in a loving tone. "I'm glad that you liked it, Master."

"Well, I think I know something we'll both enjoy." Davis then told Sora in a sly reply, grabbing her hips and flipping them so he was on top of her once more, before the Digidestined of Miracles then inserted his member into Sora's vagina.

"Oh, Davis, you were right... Ah... It feels so good... Ah... So deep inside me...!" Sora moaned out in pure pleasure as Davis continued to thrust his dick in and out of Sora's womanhood, while she wrapped her arms around Davis' shoulders and her legs around his waist.

For the next hour, Davis and Sora continued, their lovemaking causing them to moan and groan out in pure pleasure as the two of them looked each other in the eyes to see the love, desire, and passion they held for each other, while Davis could also see the same glint of loyalty in Sora's eyes she had as Princess Isis, before they engaged in another passionate and loving kiss, tasting each other's saliva before Davis tongue explored and invaded Sora's mouth.

After breaking from the kiss, Davis moved his head down to Sora's neck and collarbone, planting a series of kisses around it, while he then leaned forward and placed his hands on Sora's breasts again, massaging and fondling them as he stopped kissing her neck and went for her lips once more.

However, the two of them broke from the kiss as their movements turned frantic, their climaxes were approaching, in which Davis groaned out. "I... I can't hold it in much longer, Sora... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Davis... Ah... I'm going to... Ah... To come too...!" Sora moaned in reply.

Davis and Sora continued making love for a few more minutes, but were then unable to take anymore and both of came at the same time, in which Sora cried out in pleasure as she released her sexual fluids all over Davis' manhood, while Davis groaned out and released his seed into Sora's vagina.

After the pair finished, Sora removed her arms and legs from around Davis' body, while Davis removed his cock from Sora's womanhood and rested his head on her chest.

"Oh, Master, you were wonderful." Sora told Davis in an honest and heartfelt tone.

"So were you, Sora." Davis replied as he moved his head up to look at Sora's face, in which Sora then told the King of Digilantis in a loving tone. "Thank you, my King. I'm yours', now and forever."

Meanwhile, as Davis and Sora were in the midst of their lovemaking, Veemon and Biyomon were in Sora's room.

"Mind telling me whats going on now? What's going on with Sora and Davis?" Biyomon asked.

"It's a little tough to explain, but I'll do my best." Veemon replied, trying to get his thoghts together, before the 'V; marked dragon Digimon said."Davis and Sora are in love."

Hearing this caused Biyomon to question in perplexity. "What!?"

"I mean they were in love." Veemon quickly replied, as he then went into futher detail. "Well in the past they were."

"But Sora didn't know Davis until you showed up." Biyomon stated, knowing if Sora and Davis were once a couple, she would have known about it.

"When I said they were in love in the past, I meant in past lives." Veemon replied as he then told Biyomon all about his 'past self' meeting and befriending Reshereph, their goal and accomplishment of the building of Digilantis, to Digilantis' unavoidable fate of being swallowed by the powers of darkness and how he and Resereph would come back to both worlds with no memories of their former selves to revive their kingdom alongside those Reshereph loved.

After hearing Veemon's tale, Biyomon was left speechless, amazed at what she had heard from the dragon's mouth.

"Sora was a Princess?" Biyomon asked, astounded, in which Veemon nodded his head in reply.

"And she was also Davis' slave?" Biyomon then asked, Veemon nodding again, before the Digimon of Miracles then said. "That's right. But she was happy this way as Davis treated her with nothing but love and respect, just as he did with Kari, Yolei and Mimi's incarnations. And now that he's got his memories back, Davis remembers the love he held for Sora and wants to help her remember him too."

"Thank you for telling me this, Veemon. I know that Davis will be true to his word and will not only restore your kingdom, but will help fill the hole in Sora's heart." Biyomon replied, as she knew Veemon was telling the truth.

She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice that every word was true.

But as she stared into Veemon's honest and caring carmine coloured eyes, he then kissed her, causing Biyomon's eyes to widen, however, a warm feeling spread through her as she was then unable to help but to kiss Veemon back.

As Veemon and Biyomon continued to kiss, the Digimon of Miracles then lifted Biyomon up by her buttocks, where he laid her on Sora's bed, climbed on top of her and brought his hands down to her chest where Veemon then began to massage and fondle Biyomon's breasts, exposing her breasts and nipples, which were normally hidden beneath her feathers.

This caused Biyomon to break from the kiss and moan out in pleasure, to which Veemon took to Biyomon's neck, licking and kissing around it, causing the Digimon of Love to moan louder.

And Biyomon's pleasure was only heightened when Veemon then kissed down her neck, moved to her breasts and started to lick all around the Digimon of Love's left breast, causing the avian Digimon to moan out. "Oh... Veemon... Ah... That feels so good... Ah...!"

Veemon continued, his tongue switching from each breast, but after several more minutes, Biyomon reached her climax, crying out 'Master!' as she came, filling Veemon's mouth with her sexual fluids.

While Biyomon remained beneath Veemon, panting from her orgasm, her mind over indulged with pleasure, part of her wondered why she had called Veemon Master.

But that soon didn't matter to Biyomon as she then felt the 'V' marked dragon insert his manhood into her vagina, making her gasp and moan out in pure pleasure as her eyes glazed over.

As Veemon's cock continued to enter and exit Biyomon's vagina, the avian Digimon moaned out erotically as she wrapped her legs around Veemon's waist and her arms around Veemon's neck.

"Oh, yes, Master... Ah... That's it... Ah... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!" Biyomon moaned out in pleasure as Veemon then placed his hands on Gatomon's hips and continued mating with the Digimon of Love.

However, after an hour, Veemon and Biyomon began to move around frantically, before the 'V' marked dragon Digimon then groaned out. "Oh, Biyomon... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... Ah... Oh, Veemon... Ah... I'm Cumming too...!" Biyomon moaned out in reply, in which the pair tried to hold on as long as they could.

But unable to take anymore, Biyomon cried out in ecstasy as she reached her climax, and released her cum all over Veemon's cock, which caused him to reach his climax, yelling out in pleasure as he released his seed into Biyomon's womb.

After Veemon finished, he removed his manhood from out of Biyomon's threshold, before he rolled onto his back as the Digimon of Love then moved up and snuggled up to Veemon, resting her head on his chest.

Her eyes no longer glazed over, though a similar V shaped mark was now on Gatomon's forehead, showing that her mind, body and very soul belonged to him.

"How did that feel, Biyomon?" Veemon asked in a curious and loving tone, in which Biyomon looked up at Veemon, showing her eyes were no longer glazed, but full of love for him, while the same V mark that had been placed upon Gatomon's forehead was now marked upon Biyomon's, showing she too was a love slave of one of the rulers of Digilantis.

"Wonderful. Thank you for such an amazing experience. I love you, Master." Biyomon then replied in a love filled tone, before she and Veemon shared another passionate kiss.

-End Lemons-


	4. The Finale: Part 1

In another section of Odaiba was none other than the Digidestined of Sincerity, Mimi Tachikawa, who was walking down the street, before she then turned around to look at her home.

After Armaggedemon had been defeated she and her family moved back from to New York as her dad's job required him to do that, however, she also knew they moved so she could be closer to her friends again.

However, Mimi was brought out of her thoughts of the past as a familiar female voice called out. "Hey, Mimi!"

Mimi looked to see Kari and Yolei rushing towards her.

"Hey, Kari! Yolei!" Mimi happily called out in reply, as she and Palmon were glad to see their friends but wondered why Gatomon and Hawkmon weren't with them.

"Hi, Mimi." Kari greeted, smiling at Mimi, before asking curiously. "What are you doing today?"

"You know, getting to know my home again." Mimi replied.

"Well we were planning to go shopping." Yolei then said, before asking. "Want to come along?"

"Sure!" Mimi replied excitedly.

Upon hearing Mimi's reply and enthusiasm, Kari thought to herself. 'Say 'shopping' and Mimi is there.'

Curiously, Yolei then asked. "Say, where's Palmon?"

"She is resting at the house." Mimi replied, in which Kari stated. "Gatomon is the same way."

However, as the trio headed for the mall, Kari glanced behind her as a familiar female Digimon took off from the shadows and in the direction of Mimi's house.

"Something up, Kari?" Mimi asked curiously, in which Kari replied happily. "No, it's nothing."

But as Mimi turned her head back and continued walking, a sly smile appeared on Kari's face.

-With Kari, Yolei and Mimi, sometime later-

After arriving at the mall, Mimi felt she was in paradise.

All the newest clothing, the latest fashions and the amazing prices, she just had to have it all.

But after managing to drag her away from one store after another, the Digidestined came across a shop that sold jewelry, most noticeably, crystals.

Mot wasting anytime, Mimi went inside, hoping to find some beautiful earnings or a nice necklace, while Kari and Yolei followed with their own motives.

After spending several minutes inside of the jewelry store, with Mimi trying on various accessories to match her clothes, hair, eye colour, season and many other reasons, Kari came up to her, displaying a pendant like crystal.

Seeing it made Mimi say. "That's pretty."

"Yeah, I know. I want to try something with it." Kari replied, which perked Mimi's curiosity and made her ask. "Try something with it?"

"I found this stuff about 'past life hypnosis' in which you can hypnotize a person and if they have a 'past life', you can make them relive the memories of their past life." Kari explained in reply.

Hearing that intrigued Mimi, but caused her to question. "I didn't know that you were into that Kari?"

"I thought that it was interesting." Kari replied happily, in which Mimi then asked her friend. "So, you are going to try to hypnotize a person with that thing?"

Kari said, with a giggle, "I really don't think that it will work, Mimi."

"Neither do I." Yolei admitted, before saying. "But why not give a try? It could be fun"

In reply, Kari nodded as she then turned her head to Mimi and asked her in a curious tone. "How about I try it with you?"

"I don't know." Mimi replied nervously, but was comforted as Yolei told the Digidestined of Sincerity. "Oh, Mimi, it may not even work."

Before Kari then added in a reassuring tone. "And we're your friends. You can trust us."

Feeling more confident and knowing her friends were behind her, Mimi replied. "Okay then."

Hearing Mimi's reply made Kari smile, before the Digidestined of Light then smiled and said. "Let's just buy this first."

"Right." Mimi said as she watched as Kari made her purchase and headed out.

-Meanwhile, at Mimi's house-

While Kari and Yolei had distracted Mimi by taking her to the mall, it was the perfect time for their ally to make her move.

As Palmon was lying on Mimi's bed, sound asleep and enjoying the rays of the sun shining upon her through the window, they were then blocked as Gatomon leapt up and stood on the ledge window, smiling slyly as she watched the Digimon of Sincerity innocently sleeping, before the feline Digimon placed her right claw on the window and slowly traced around, creating a clear circle though the glass, which she pulled out and placed on the ledge of the window, placed her arm through the hole, unlocking the window from within and made her way inside.

'Piece of cake.' Gatomon thought to herself as she entered Mimi's bedroom and slowly jumped up onto Mimi's bed, before crawling up to Palmon's sleeping form, like a predator in the wild ready to strike its unsuspecting prey.

Gatomon licked her lips as she gently placed her paws on Palmon's arms to hold her down as she lowered her head and kissed Palmon deeply on the lips through her veil, making the Digimon moan in Gatomon's mouth, not only from the kiss, but the feel of Gatomon's breasts pressing against her own.

But then Palmon's eyes suddenly shot open, in which she was confused at first, before she realized what was going on.

Gatomon was on top of her and making out with her.

Unsure why Gatomon was doing this, Palmon began to move around, trying her hardest to break free from her grasp, only for the feline Digimon to reply. "Sorry, Palmon, but you aren't going anywhere."

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon then announced, her eyes fired a wave of light pink energy at Palmon, who was unable to escape Gatomon's hypnotic gaze as her eyes then glazed over and her body went limp as she fell under Gatomon's spell.

'That was way too easy.' Gatomon thought to herself slyly, before saying to Palmon. "Now then, Palmon, listen to my voice. Trust my voice as everything I say is the truth."

"Trust your voice... Everything you say is the truth..." Palmon repeated in a distant tone.

Gatomon smiled as she then told the entranced Digimon. "Palmon, as of now you now know that Davis and Veemon were once the rulers of a civilization in their past lives known as Digilantis and Davis was known as Reshereph. But Reshereph was not alone. He had four wives by his side, Neferiti, Aleta, Isis and Lateef who he loved deeply and they loved him, worshiped him even. And they returned to this world as Kari, Yolei, Sora and Mimi."

"Right now, Kari and Yolei are with Mimi, but you will not interfere as you know they only wish to help make Mimi happy by making her remember who she truly is and who she truly loves." Gatomon explained, in which Palmon replied. "I will not interfere... They only wish to help Mimi... Help her remember who she truly loves..."

"That's right." Gatomon soothed, cupping Palmon's left cheek as she then decided it was Palmon's turn to find love. "While Mimi is a loving wife and slave to Davis, you are a loving slave to Veemon. He is the only Digimon you wish as your mate. You desire him. You want him. You love him. You need him."

"I desire Veemon as my mate... I want him... I love him... I need him..." Palmon replied as a wetness began to form in between her legs.

"You are completely attracted to him and worship every part of him. From his handsome face, to his caring eyes, right down to his feet and even the ground he walks on. He is your Master and you are his slave." Gatomon stated as her paw moved from Palmon's face, down to her pussy, which Gatomon began to gently circle around with her claws.

"I worship Veemon... His handsome face... Caring eyes... Right down to his feet... I am his slave..." Palmon moaned out as Gatomon continued teasing Palmon with her claws, before the Digimon of Light then ceased her attention on Palmon's vagina and stated. "Very good, Palmon, you learn fast."

"Now, Palmon, after I kiss you, you will have an orgasm, one that will bring you absolute pleasure, just like the orgasms Veemon can and will give you when you mate with him, Biyomon or myself. And with this, you will be his loving and devoted slave, now and forever." Gatomon told Palmon, before she lowered her face down to Palmon's and pressed her lips against hers', causing Palmon arch her back as she then broke from the kiss and climaxed, staining Mimi's bed and Gatomon's thighs with her sexual fluids.

After catching her breath, Gatomon asked slyly. "How do you feel now, Palmon?"

"Never better, Gatomon. Thank you." Palmon replied in a loving tone as she and Gatomon shared a loving kiss.

As Gatomon and Palmon continued, Gatomon mentally smiled, glad to have another slave sister by her side to serve Veemon, however, she wouldn't truly be Veemon's until he had claimed and marked her as his mate.

-Back with Kari, Yolei and Mimi-

After their purchase, the Digidestined trio headed back, ready to test if the crystal could actually hypnotise Mimi.

But before they began, Yolei had to ask. "Where are your parents?"

"They are out for the day. Dad's at work and Mom is out shopping." Mimi replied, happy to have the house to herself, which caused Kari to think cunningly. 'Good. This makes things easier.'

"So, are you ready Mimi?" Yolei then asked in a curious tone, in response, Mimi nodded as she then sat down and then asked. "Okay, what do I do?"

"You need to focus at the pendant, Mimi." Kari told Mimi in reply, swinging the crystal before her face

"Okay?" Mimi said simply as her gaze focused upon the crystal, swinging from side to side.

"Look at the crystal and relax. Relax. Relax. Just imagine lying in a soft silk bed. Gentle waves on the beach. Gentle winds passing your face." Kari soothed as the crystal kept swinging while Mimi kept her eyes on it.

As Kari repeated herself, Mimi's head began to feel light while her eyes glazed over, she couldn't help herself to fall deeper and deeper into Kari's trance as she soon fell asleep.

"Listen to my voice and do exactly as I tell you." Kari instructed, making Mimi slowly nod her head in reply, as the Digidestined of Light then asked. "Tell me Mimi, what do you see?"

"I'm in a beautiful bedroom... Lying on somebody's bed completely naked..." Mimi replied in a distant tone.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Kari asked.

Mimi nodded again and said. "A man just entered the room... He looks like Davis... He's quite handsome..."

"That's Reshereph. Davis' past incarnation as the King of Digilantis and your lover." Kari explained, before stating, with Yolei agreeing with Kari's words. "And he's not just handsome, he's drop dead sexy."

"Reshereph... My lover..." Mimi replied as her cheeks flushed red.

Seeing this caused Kari to ask. "Why are you blushing? What is happening with you and Reshereph?"

"He's taken off his clothes and is getting into bed with me... His body is so hot and he's so big..." Mimi told Kari, who smiled from hearing that, obviously Mimi was remembering one of the more 'private' times she spent in her past life with their beloved.

"How do you feel?" Kari asked.

"My body feels so hot... So aroused..." Mimi told Kari in reply.

"That's good." Kari replied, before she told Mimi. "Embrace that feeling."

Mimi nodded again, a wet spot forming on the front of her shorts, before the entranced Digidestined of Sincerity then stared moaning, causing Kari to ask curiously. "What's happening?"

"I can feel him... Reshereph is on top of me... Making love to me... Ah... He's so deep inside me... Hitting all the right spots... Ah... It's so good...!" Mimi moaned out in pleasure.

"And it can feel like that all the time. Just keep making love with Reshereph and let those feeling carry on from your past life as Princess Lateef to Mimi Tachikawa." Kari instructed as she and Yolei watched as the entranced Mimi continued moaning and shifting in her seat.

Mimi continued for several more minutes, until the Digidestined of Sincerity arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she then climaxed, staining her shorts, as Kari then gently placed her right hand under Mimi's chin and lifted her head up.

"How do you feel now?" Kari asked, in which Mimi slowly opened her eyes, revealing they were no longer glazed over, before Mimi opened her eyes fully and met Kari's gaze, only now it was filled with love.

And in reply to Kari's question, Mimi then moved her head forward and kissed Kari deeply on the lips, which she allowed and gladly returned.

Breaking from the kiss, Mimi smiled warmly at Kari as she then said. "My Queen, I live again to serve you and our beloved King."

"And has Gatomon finished with Palmon?" Yolei asked, to which they all heard Palmon cry out in pleasure, answering Yolei's question.

"That's a yes if I ever heard one." Mimi commented, before Gatomon and Palmon entered the lounge room, to which the feline Digimon then asked, desiring the feel of her beloved's lips and his manhood inside her once again. "Now that everyone is here and up to date on what's happening are we ready to go, Kari?"

"After Mimi cleans up and changes." Kari replied, referring to Mimi's cum stained shorts, legs and panties, before saying. "Then we'll meet up with Davis and Veemon."


	5. The Finale: Part 2

-Meanwhile, with the Digidestined of Miracles-

Back at Sora's, Davis was still on top of Sora's naked form as he was sleeping peacefully after their lovemaking, while Sora, let out a soft sigh as she smiled, before she gently started stroking Davis' hair as she watched her love and Master sleep.

But Sora stopped when Davis began to stir, as the leader of the younger Digidestined opened his eyes, looked up at Sora and smiled.

"Hey there, Sora. How did you sleep?" Davis then asked.

"With you, my King. Wonderfully." Sora replied lovingly, before Davis moved up and kissed her on the lips, while his left hand trailed down her body and began to gently rub and squeeze her left breast.

After Davis and Sora broke from the kiss, they could see a strong desire for the other, which Davis acted upon as he hovered above Sora and was about to penetrate her womanhood once again, only to be disturbed by somebody knocking on the front door.

Annoyed, Sora called out. "It's open."

Not wanting to leave her Master, even if it was her parents, the Digidestined of Love didn't care if they caught her in her current 'position'.

But, after the door opened, it was revealed to be her other 'sisters' and their Digimon partners, minus Hawkmon.

"Queen Neferiti, Aleta, Lateef, it is good to see you all again my sisters." Sora said joyfully as Davis got off of her, sat up and allowed his lovers to reunite, watching happily as they hugged one another.

After reuniting with each other, their memories as Reshereph's lovers now returned, the four Digidestined turned their attention to Davis, to which Mimi told him in a heartfelt tone. "It's so good to see you again and remember who you truly are, Master Reshereph."

"I feel the same way, Lateef." Davis replied in his own tone full of love for the Digidestined of Sincerity, before he asked her slyly. "Or do you prefer Mimi now?"

"You can call me whatever you wish, my beloved Master." Mimi replied submissively.

"Alright then." Davis said in reply, before he then told her slyly, making a motion with his right hand to come to him as he spoke. "Come here, sexy."

-Upcoming Lemons-

Mimi giggled from the name as she obeyed and walked up to Davis, feeling her nipples harden and her pussy getting wet again at seeing his naked body and erect manhood, before she was then standing before her Master, who grabbed her arms and pulled her down to his face as the Digidestined of Miracles then pressed his lips against hers' in a deep and loving kiss.

The warmth of his lips and the feeling Mimi got as he kissed her felt so pleasant, so inviting, so wonderful, that she was unable to help but to close her eyes and kiss him back, while her hands began to roam around and massage his muscular chest.

Breaking from the kiss, Mimi began kissing around Davis' neck and collarbone, before moving to his chest, as she wanted to give her beloved the most pleasure she could, as she then continued kissing down his chest, until she had reached Davis' manhood, to which the Digidestined of Sincerity then said to him in a warm and submissive tone. "I hope this is to your liking, my King."

With that said, Mimi then wrapped her breasts around his dick and began to lick the tip, causing Davis to groan out in pleasure.

"Yeah... That... Ah... That is to my liking... Ah... Keep it up...!" Davis groaned out, making Mimi mentally smile from hearing her Master's praise, as the Digidestined of Sincerity did as she was told and continued to pleasure her King by releasing her breasts from around his dick and her mouth to engulf all nine-inches of his cock.

Watching Mimi give their lover a blowjob was getting Kari, Yolei and Sora quite 'excited'.

While it had only been several hours since they left to help each other restore their 'past selves', to them it felt like an eternity since they were last with their King, in which the three of them relieved themselves of their clothing, before Sora and Yolei got onto the couch, each taking a side next to their Master, while Kari walked behind the couch, lowered her head so she was looking at him upside down and then kissed his forehead.

After that Kari started kissing around Davis', the Digidestined of Miracles moaned in her mouth as not only was Mimi still sucking him off and the added pleasure of her massaging his balls, but he could also feel Kari's breasts rubbing against his back, while Yolei and Sora were rubbing his chest and licking his nipples.

With all four of his slaves doing their best to please their love, Davis was unable to contain himself, which Mimi noticed as she could feel her love's member quiver in her mouth, causing her to remove all, but the head, of Davis' manhood out and sucked as hard as she could, causing Davis to break from Kari's kiss and groan out loudly as he released his seed into Mimi's mouth, which she managed to swallow.

Meanwhile, as Davis was recovering from his climax, Veemon had just had his own, after mating with Biyomon once again.

"Oh, Master!" Biyomon cried out in ecstasy as she came all over his manhood, which caused him to cum too, his seed filling her womb.

After Veemon pulled his member out of Biyomon's pussy and collapsed on his back, Biyomon fell on her chest, the pair both recovering from their climaxes, before the unforgettable voice Gatomon asked. "I hope you have it in for another round."

Hearing Gatomon's voice caused Veemon to lift his head up and smile, as before him was his first love, as well as Biyomon and Palmon.

"Or two." Palmon then added in a seductive tone as she then climbed on top of Veemon and kissed him, while she wrapped her vine-like fingers around Veemon's member and began to massage it until it was fully erect.

Feeling it aroused Palmon, but not as much when Veemon suddenly grabbed her hips and flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

"Hold up, Veemon." Gatomon then said, getting Veemon's attention, before the Digimon of Light then removed Veemon from Palmon's form, confusing the Digimon of Courage and Friendship as to what Gatomon was doing, until he watched as Gatomon climbed on top of Palmon and kissed her passionately, arousing the 'V' marked dragon Digimon further as he watched them press their breasts against each others.

"I was hoping you'd have me and Palmon at the same time." Gatomon told Veemon seductively, lifting up her tail as she wiggled her ass enticingly.

Getting the idea, Veemon moved behind Gatomon, grabbed her hips and then pushed his cock into Gatomon's ass, causing the feline Digimon to moan in pleasure.

"Ah... Vee... Veemon, it's so deep... Ah... Feels so good...!" Gatomon moaned out as she continued to rock her hips back and forth from Veemon's dick sliding in and out of her ass.

Veemon continued to thrust in and out of Gatomon's ass at a fast and steady pace, before the Rookie Level Digimon then removed his member after several minutes, much to Gatomon's disappointment, before she smiled as Palmon cried out in pleasure as Veemon's cock entered her womanhood.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Veemon, you are so deep inside of me...!" Palmon moaned out as Veemon started mating with her, each thrust making her moan in pure pleasure, before Veemon soon inserted himself back into Gatomon and started pleasuring both Digimon.

As Veemon continued to mate with both Gatomon and Palmon, Biyomon too wanting to please her Master as well, in which she moved behind her mate, licking the soles of his feet in a show of worship to him, before moving in between the back of Veemon's legs, taking in the scent his intoxicating scent as she then started licking his balls.

"Ah, yeah... That's so good... You three are amazing...!" Veemon groaned out from Biyomon's licking and the tightness of Gatomon's ass and Palmon's vagina.

For the next hour, Veemon continued, switching between Gatomon's ass and Palmon's pussy as he continued mating with them both.

However, the three could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer, causing them to move frantically.

And, unable to take anymore, Veemon groaned out in pure pleasure as he had his orgasm, fiiling Gatomon's ass with his cum, making her have her climax, before the Rookie Level Digimon then continued mating with Palmon, who soon had her orgasm too.

After Veemon finished, he pulled his member out of Palmon's threshold and rested on his back, only to smile as Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon, who was now marked, snuggled up to their mate.

Back with Davis, he and Mimi were moaning and groaning in pleasure as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was currently on top Mimi, making love to her, causing the Digidestined of Sincerity to moan out from the pleasurable feeling of Davis' manhood stretching her vagina walls out.

As his member continued to exit and enter her, Kari and Yolei happily watched as their Master and slave sister continued making love.

"Mas... Ah... Master... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!" Mimi moaned out in pleasure.

As Davis continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Mimi's pussy, the Digidestined of Sincerity placed her hands on her breasts and began to massage them; her body was overindulged by pleasure.

"You are amazing...Ah...My King... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Mimi moaned out in pleasure, in which Davis groaned in reply. "I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... Mimi... And... Ah... you aren't bad yourself...!"

As the pair continued making love for as long as they could, until the Digidestined of Miracle and Digidestined of Sincerity started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon.

"Ah, Mimi, I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Davis groaned out.

"Me too, my King... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly... Gift me with your seed...!" Mimi moaned out in reply as she and Davis continued to make love for a few more minutes.

But soon, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Davis and Mimi groaned and moaned out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Mimi's cum covering her Master's cock, while the King of Digilantis released his seed within Mimi's womb.

After the two were finished with their climaxes, Davis removed his cock from Mimi's pussy, before he engaged her in another loving kiss.

"I love you, Master." Mimi said in a loving tone, to which Davis replied in his own tone of love. "I love you too, Mimi."

-Months later on, End Lemons-

After Gatomon had used her Cat's Eye Hypnotism attack on the rest of their friends to help them see that Davis and Veemon's destiny was best for everyone in the end, the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship spent tireless hours restoring Digilantis with the help of their friends.

And, true to their word, Davis and Veemon soon managed to restore Digilantis, reviving from the very ground and restoring it to a civilation of paradise.

Digilantis had been restored and 'modernized' into city that rivaled that of New York, Paris, Rome, and Tokyo, where hundreds of humans and Digimon lived together in peace and equality.

Currently, inside their grand bedroom was Davis, who was lying beside his Slave Queen, Kari Kamiya, who was rubbing her waistline showing that she was pregnant.

"How do you feel, Kari?" Davis asked.

"Better." Kari replied, as her 'sisters' were by her side, doing everything keep Kari comfortable in a few more months Digilantis would have an heir to the throne, and possibly some brothers and sisters after all the 'passionate times' the King of Digilantis had with Yolei, Sora and Mimi.

While in Veemon's room, Gatomon was in a similar situation as she had given birth several days ago to Veemon's Digi-Egg, due to a Digimon pregnancy being different compared to a human one.

Currently, she was nurturing a Digi-Egg that was light blue in colour and covered in white 'V' marks, to which Veemon sat by his beloved and rubbed the Digi-Egg, knowing it would hatch when Davis and Kari's child was born and at the right age, not only a great ruler, but as a Digidestined too.

The End.


End file.
